Of Knights and Honor
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Quall! *FINISHED*In a medival alternate, a prince is thrown into a bitter struggle over a mysterious island, and as the truth is uncovered, some things are better left unsaid...
1. Chapter 1 Opening Duel

Chapter 1 Opening Duel  
  
King Loire furrowed his brows as he watched his two sons duel in the courtyard. Seifer, being the older of the two and of better build certainly ad the upper hand, but he daren't underestimate his other son either.  
  
Squall lunged heavily and sidestepped Seifer's furious swipe, narrowly missing him by inches. "Surely you can do better, brother dear?" Seifer smirked as Squall wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
"If they're not careful, they're going to hurt each other," A laughing voice caught King Loire's attention. His loyal Royal SeeD Knight, Sir Irvine Kinneas was leaning against the Gothic pillars, amusedly watching the duel. "Barbaric really, dueling,"  
  
"Yes, but it is honor they're fighting for, unlike you, Kinneas," King Loire grinned. "I've never seen you duel with any of your fellow Knights since you became a Royal Knight."  
  
"Dueling is unnecessary," Irvine grinned. "I'm just wasting human lives." True enough, that King Loire had to acknowledge. Irvine was a Knight not for his swordsmanship, but for his extraordinary sniper skills. He had an inhuman range, able to snap off a bird's wing in mid-flight. For that and that reason only, no Knight would dare face him in a duel even if the reward was a million gil.  
  
"AAH!!!"  
  
King Loire swung around, alarmed, just in time to catch Squall slash upwards and catch Seifer on the forehead, grazing him slightly. It was apparent who started it though, because Squall sported a similar wound too. Before the two can inflict further damage, Irvine stepped forward and fired a shot right in between them, stopping them then and there. "Enough!!" King Loire boomed. "Both of you report to the Physician, now!!"  
  
"A fine day this is turning out," King Loire muttered as he watched his two sons meekly turned tail and disappeared. "I received word that Emperor Caraway has waged war on the principality of Timber; and Balamb has agreed to aid Timber through their army. If there is to be war in the Galbadia continent, I fear we might have to act to protect peace in the world," he sighed heavily.  
  
Irvine nodded. "The Knights are always ready, Your Highness. Galbadia might be on a warpath... if it is so, then we will do all we can to protect Eshtar."  
  
"I know..." King Loire frowned. "I'm just afraid if we will suffer like we did... in Balamb."  
  
Irvine sighed. He knew how hard it was for Esthar in the battle... "We'll protect our people, King Loire."  
  
King Loire nodded vaguely, but Irvine knew what he was thinking...  
"Some Knight you are," The Physician, Kadowaki scowled. Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose where the bandage concealed the wound. It was just a flesh wound, but it would leave a scar. It made him rather angry. How could he, a Knight be injured by his brother? A brother who's a Knight, but his pride made it hurt worse. Kadowaki shook his head. "You'd better take it easy there,"  
  
Seifer had long gone. Squall suspected that wound would fade to a scar too, and he almost wanted to smirk at what people might say later on - brothers have mirror scars. He sighed and got out of bed. Seifer wasn't really his brother, but he never was inclined to think anything else. He, Squall Leonhart Was the true heir to King Loire, but Seifer was a half-brother; a foundling found in the woods. He never said anything, however, because in all the years he'd grown up with Seifer, he really did regard him as a true brother; even if Seifer could be quite aggravating at times. Besides, Seifer was the only one he could duel with; nobody else used a gunblade. And the Commander of SeeD Knights will only duel with the best.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
Quistis rushed through the undergrowth, dragging the distraught princess behind her. Bombs exploded around them, rendering them vulnerable to the enemy. "Please hurry, princess!" Quistis yelled.  
  
Rinoa bit her lip as a thorn grazed her arm. How long had they been running? She can't believe her father would do such a thing... "Quistis, where are we going?!"  
  
"To the west eastern shore," Quistis replied, not stopping once to take a breather. She ran so fast Rinoa was sure she knew exactly where the shore was. "And?"  
  
"There's a ship there, to Esthar."  
  
"Esthar?!" Rinoa was alarmed. "That's Father's enemy! Why are we going to Esthar?!"  
  
Quistis finally stopped and looked at Rinoa sharply in the eye, making her catch her breath. That look was so penetrating, it was as if she could actually see...  
  
"Eshtar would shelter you." She said at last. "I am a SeeD Knight, and I will plead for the Commander to grant me protection. There is no other place for you to go, my lady."  
  
Rinoa nodded. Quistis continued as several monsters flew over head. "Trackers!"  
  
"Not for long," Quistis growled. She could hear the sea... they were very close. "Can you see the ship?"  
  
"I see the mast..."  
  
"Good." Quistis dug her hells in the ground, making her stop. "Go, princess! I will catch you later!" Quistis took out her whip and looked upwards to the sky. Several trackers were circling, waiting for any sign of life. Rinoa was horrified. "But I can't - Leave you?!"  
  
"Hurry, I'll distract them," Quistis pointed to the ship. "Please go, princess! We don't have time!"  
  
Hitching up her skirts, Rinoa tore through the undergrowth as fast as she could. Once Quistis was sure she was far enough, she listened again. And then without warning she lashed out with her whip and hit a tracker bird right in the head, killing it. More trackers heard the hit and came, cawing madly. Quistis grit her teeth. Time for some firepower... "Fira!!" She threw a fire spell and heard the screams as her spell hit home. But more an more trackers were coming; she didn't have much time to run to the ship. Without waiting a second longer, she sprinted in the direction of the shore, hoping against hope that there would be no more trackers.  
  
"The Knight!!" A voice from above roared and Quistis realized the tracker birds were used for transport as well. And there were many more coming...  
  
"Quistis, hurry!" She heard Rinoa screaming, and that gave her added stamina. She ran to the sea, hearing the wet sand crunch under her boots. The sound of a metal chain; an anchor! Soon her feet hit water and she began running as fast as she could, all the while listening for the trackers. A loud bang told her the ship had opened fire, and several trackers were hit.  
  
"Hurry, there's a ladder to the left of you!" Rinoa cried. Quistis grit her teeth and found the ladder, and soon she was sprawled on the deck, breathless, drenched, but very much alive. She dimly heard Rinoa fuss over her, but she wasn't thinking of that now.  
  
Esthar.  
  
"Why is Father doing this?" Rinoa was whimpering. "It must be that woman... I know it must be her..."  
  
"Save your strength, Princess," Quistis shakily got to her feet. There are some truths that are better kept underground, she added silently. Caraway is not as benign as you think he is.  
  
Author's note: It was an idea that popped into my head without warning... review please? 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Eye to Eye

Chapter 2 Meeting Eye-to-Eye  
  
Squall gently placed the flowers at the foot of the stone angel, running his hand over the inscription. "QUEEN RAINE LOIRE. THE PEOPLE'S QUEEN."  
  
"Mother." Squall took out his gunblade and stabbed the earth in front of him. Every year, on the death day of the Queen, Squall would renew his oath; to be a righteous prince, a dutiful SeeD Knight and serve the King justly. "I won't fail you, mother."  
  
"Amen." A voice echoed his. Squall didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Sir Kinneas."  
  
"I'm paying my respects too, your grace." Irvine knelt beside him and set a bouquet of roses under the statue. His face lost its usual smile, instead there was only regret. Squall knew why too. Irvine was the Queen's pageboy when she was pregnant with Squall, and he loved Raine like his own mother. They were almost like brothers too, but Irvine was older, and one of the most respected Knights of SeeD. But, Squall thought wryly, even though he was actually responsible and matured on the inside, he showed a careless, callous demeanor to the whole world. Irvine loved women and wine, and seemed perfectly content to simply sit back and let the other Knights get all the glory. A man of peace, Irvine disliked fighting and only pulled out his gun when he thought things got out of hand.  
  
'We'd better return to the Palace," Irvine got up and dusted his long coat. He liked wearing the strange item, but since he was renowned for his eccentricity, nobody bothered. And since he wasn't wielding a sword; and the coat gave him an easygoing manner. As they passed through the town square, people bowed and greeted them warmly: Irvine was a favorite character in the city and Squall was, well, he was the prince. In addition to that, he was the Highest SeeD in Eshtar - a position he fought for from hundreds of other SeeDs. There was no question that his title was well- earned. The Commander of the Eshtar Knights.  
  
"That's a new ship," Irvine pointed out with a slight frown. True enough, in the docks was a rather small ship, but well equipped with cannons and such. It was too small to be part of any fleet, but it wasn't any ordinary galley either. "Pirates?"  
  
"Probably passer-bys." Squall said shortly. He disliked discussing subjects that had no definite answers. Irvine awarded him with an amused glance, but the older Knight knew better than to pursue the subject with Squall. He was truly a quiet character, very different from both King Loire and Seifer. Whereas King Loire was always slightly confused but on track, Squall was seldom seen unclear. His startling gray eyes penetrated the thickest disguise, and his skills with the gunblade was only matched by those of his brother. It was no wonder he was respected by his subjects and the SeeD Knights.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
They had just entered the Main Hall when Seifer's voice came out of nowhere. He stood on the second floor balcony, leaning down with distaste. "We've been called to the Throne Room, but I was looking for you."  
  
"..." Squall looked up at Seifer. "What does Father want?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa finished explaining their situation to King Loire, and then looked expectantly at Quistis. The Knight had been quiet throughout the exchange, and neither did she want to sit down. She stood beside Rinoa, face set. King Loire looked at her too. "I assume you, as a SeeD Knight vouch this to be true? Emperor Caraway is waging war on the principality of Timber?"  
  
"I support the princess," She said softly but firmly. "We managed to escape Timber with the help of a ship I had arranged beforehand - I was planning on coming to Eshtar, because I have heard... things."  
  
King Loire nodded and sighed with a frown. "I can give the princess my consent, but you, my dear... you are a SeeD from Galbadia. Your coming here indicates that you have breached you oath of loyalty - to Galbadia. Although you are a SeeD, but I cannot shelter you without permission from the Highest SeeD here..."  
  
"I will not give my loyalty to those who wish to spill innocent blood." Quistis said calmly. "My duty was to protect the princess. If The Highest SeeD condemns me as a traitor, then I will gladly die if it means Princess Heartily stays safe."  
  
"Such bravery," King Loire smiled. "You are so like him..."  
  
The double doors opened with a bang and Seifer strode in, followed by Squall and Irvine. The three bowed before the King. "You called?"  
  
"Yes. We have a SeeD Knight - the Royal Princess' Knight from Galbadia who seeks our protection - "  
  
"A woman Knight?" Seifer said in surprise, but there was no mistaking the tone of cynic in his voice. "A traitor? What makes you think she will not rebel against us?!"  
  
"Relax, prince," Irvine stared at Quistis thoughtfully. There was something about the girl that stirred his memory... a woman Knight? And that whip... his eyes traveled to the yellow whip tucked in her belt. She was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place her among the many faces in his memory...  
  
"I assure you I come in peace." Quistis said clearly. "I brought the princess here to ask for your protection - if you deem me to be dangerous then I shall leave - "  
  
"Quistis!" Rinoa cried sharply. Then she turned on furiously to Seifer. "She is my Knight! You can't doubt her sincerity!"  
  
"I don't doubt her sincerity," he replied glibly. "But I do doubt her credentials... how does a whip user become the personal bodyguard of the princess of Galbadia; and a woman at that?"  
  
That infuriated her. Oh, she just had to find one of these male chauvinists here in Eshtar. "I'm a SeeD Knight, dubbed in front of the honorary Sir Kinneas himself. Or do you wish to see for yourself?"  
  
In a flash Irvine remembered who she was. And if she truly was the same girl he knighted, then...  
  
Seifer turned questioningly to King Loire, who shrugged. Any affair concerning SeeD was out of his hands. His sons have the right to banish any SeeD they feel is a threat.  
  
Squall had said nothing. Even though in right he was the one who should make the decision, but he wasn't about to intervene. He had never seen a whip user before.  
  
Quistis took out her whip and listened carefully as Seifer unsheathed his gunblade. Quistis listened intently, eyes closed. A gunblade, she thought. Almost five feet long, undecidedly sharp. She had read about the weapon and knew the wielder will have to be of exceptional strength to handle the weapon. She listened as Seifer brought the gunblade through the air, judging his speed. For while she was blind, she could 'see' better than anybody else.  
  
"If I fall first you can stay. If you do, then you must leave," Seifer said, grinning. Quistis simply nodded. She lunged first, as if aiming for his leg, looking for a reaction. As she had expected, he avoided the initial aim and brought his sword down to knock her, but he obviously misjudged the power of his opponent. In one swift movement the whip bounced behind him and hooked onto his gunblade in mid-air. With one tug the gunblade clattered to the floor, and the whip swung once to wrap around his arm. Her only wish was to see his stupefied face, but there was no time to contemplate this. She pulled, and Seifer crashed to the floor; arm pinned behind him. Quistis looked down at him, as calm as ever. "I hope you're alright, prince."  
  
Irvine burst into laughter, as did King Loire. Rinoa giggled. Seifer scowled as he got up. The he looked at Squall. 'Well?"  
  
Rinoa looked at him too as if noticing him for the first time. Squall gave a nod and Seifer scowled. "Alright Knight, you can stay."  
  
Rinoa gave a squeal and hugged Quistis, who looked as if it wouldn't have mattered either way. She knelt before the King. "I will do my best to serve you, King Loire."  
  
As the two left the room, followed by several guards, Seifer rubbed his aching arm where the whip had bound him. The whip was one mean weapon, he thought grimly. It wasn't any ordinary whip too - much stronger than the conventional leather - he suspected this one came from a Marlboro - that explains the horrible burning sensation he was feeling. And those five- inch spikes at the end could surely rip him if he wasn't careful. To top that, he had the feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"Now you will know not to mess with a girl." Irvine chuckled. "Quistis Trepe."  
  
"You ordained her?' Seifer growled, rubbing his arm. "Why didn't you warn me she was good?"  
  
"Well... your ego needs a little deflating, Your Highness," Irvine chuckled as he got up to leave. It was nearly sundown and he has other chores to do. Seifer was dead puzzled. "She wasn't even intimidated by my blade! She has no reaction to me whatsoever!"  
  
"Well, I guess this is adding salt to your wounds but..." Irvine laughed. "That girl, is Quistis Trepe. I ordained her for several reasons - one was because she was a very good fighter, and had her honor fixed." He grinned. "Prince, please take pride that you were beaten by Galbadia's best Knight."  
  
"I won't take pride in being beaten by a woman." Seifer shot back. That only elicited a chuckle from the long-haired Knight. "Then I suppose you won't take pride in being beaten by a blind, Prince?" He laughed as he left, but his voice could still be heard. "Quistis Trepe, the blind SeeD Knight..."  
  
Author's note: What do you think? I thought I'd try something different this time... Quistis a blind! But never underestime anything... Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting In The Dark

Chapter 3 Fighting In The Dark  
  
Quistis slowly walked down the stone steps leading into the gardens, relishing the cool night air. The palace was bigger than Galbadia, and she had to use all her senses to maneuver through the corridors. She was thankful that she had been blessed with extra-sensitive senses, and the ability to 'see' through her other senses. It was as if she wasn't blind at all - but there were problems, like this morning when Rinoa had to point out the ladder to her. Even though she had sonic capabilities - she never could have 'seen' the rope ladder without help.  
  
She stood in the middle of a circular patio, listening to the crickets sing their nightly serenade. It was a cool, windless night - perfect.  
  
Her whip snaked out on the floor, making cracking sounds as the barbs hit stone. The leather cut through the air with a silent swish, sometimes with an almost blade-like slice. In and out she weaved, dancing to her own deadly rhythm. In her mind she saw targets, and her whip met each one with precision, not missing a single head. She could totally control her aim, making the whip an extension of her own arm. So absorbed she was in her own dance that she didn't notice a pair of steely eyes carefully watching her every move. Admiring the graceful curve of her strokes, the deadly accuracy in which she hit every flagstone without harming the next one; understanding when Irvine said she was the best SeeD Knight in Galbadia.  
  
Quistis finally let her whip clatter to the ground as she let her mind collect itself again. And it was then did she hear it - such shallow breathing that it meant whoever it was he was very good at concealing himself; but not good enough. "Who goes there?"  
  
Squall grinned slightly. Her hearing was exceptional, he applauded. He silently stepped into the circle, facing her. He saw the way her eyes seem to focus on him, but not entirely. She seemed to have the distant, faraway look of a dreamer, but her frown of disapproval said she was quite there. "Have you no manners, sneaking up on a lady?"  
  
"I beg you pardon, Knight." Squall said softly. Quistis obviously didn't recognize him. "I wish to be left in peace," She said flatly. But Squall didn't come here just to be shooed away like some common servant. "I saw you practicing."  
  
"I believe you did," She said sarcastically. "Were you sent by the prince to see how good I am?"  
  
"... I came to train myself, but you occupied my spot."  
  
"You speak like the King." Her eyebrows were raised. "Then I'm sorry. Good night." She began to retreat when the flat side of a blade pressed against her front told her the intruder had other plans. "You intruded my space. I believe it's fair to settle this with a duel."  
  
"How typical of men," She said lightly. "Abusing a girl, my lord?"  
  
"You're said to be the best Knight in Galbadia," He pulled back his sword. 'Show me then, the reason why I let you stay."  
  
A thrill of fear shot up her spine. Is this the Leader? The Highest SeeD who granted her life? She sensed the presence of another in the Throne Room earlier, but as he did not make a sound she dismissed him to be a servant. "Prince Leonhart..." She swiftly bent down to kneel. "Please forgive my words! I - "  
  
"Whatever." He was still motionless, and Quistis realized he really did expect her to duel. Against the man who gave her shelter?  
  
"On guard." He said quietly.  
  
The clash of metal against metal rang through the night air as the two Knights struck again and again, seeking an opening to deal the final blow. Quistis darted left and right, trying to keep out of range of the gunblade while Squall advanced to avoid her whip. They fought hard; the long-range weapon versus the legendary gunblade as neither wanted to give up. Quistis; for her pride - Squall; because it simply wasn't in him to back away.  
  
Finally he sensed her grow tired as her movements became less graceful and she narrowly avoided a move that would have been easy enough earlier.  
  
Quistis pulled her whip back to block an downwards slash and had to swerve to the left to avoid another when she lost her balance. "Ah!!"  
  
In a split second, she tumbled - and he caught her. The gunblade fell as did the whip, and time stopped. She was half sprawled on the ground; half supported by Squall so her hands were pressed against his chest as his knee supported her back. It was truly an awkward position for her, never being so close to another like this. His breathing was ragged and filled her ears; the heat emanating from him burned her skin and something... something about him made her hard to breathe.  
  
Squall looked down at the girl who looked as if she didn't know what to do. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Quistis drew a laboured breath. What was she thinking? "I... I'm sorry." She pulled away and felt for her whip. "I was exhausted, Your Highness. I hope you're not offended."  
  
Squall watched as she made sure everything was in order. "I can see why Sir Irvine praised you highly."  
  
"Thank you." She bowed. "Please excuse me, Prince."  
  
He watched as she moved surely into the darkness of the palace, and his breathing came easily. He didn't understand why he had the urge to hold his breath.  
  
Author's note: Please, please, please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 First Insight

Chapter 4 First Insight  
  
Rinoa wandered helplessly around the palace. The morning sun shone brightly, throwing the gardens outside into a riot of colour. She wanted to walk outside but she couldn't find Quistis anywhere. She had grown so used to the Knight's presence that she wouldn't even consider walking outside without her. When Quistis was newly appointed, Rinoa had doubts about her too, but after seeing what Quistis could do, all thoughts vanished.  
  
She sighed as she turned into yet another unfamiliar corridor. Eshtar Palace was so huge... she was about to consider screaming for help when a familiar figure came out of a room. She brightened. "Excuse me!"  
  
Squall turned around and saw Rinoa approach him. She beamed. "You're Seifer's brother, right? So you're a prince?"  
  
Squall nodded, but barely. Rinoa clapped her hands in joy. "Then did you see Quistis anywhere? My Knight?"  
  
Squall blinked. This girl was moving too fast. "She might be in the Garden."  
  
"Oh." Rinoa frowned again. "Can you show me where? Your palace is so huge, and your garden looks big too."  
  
Squall did not answer, but bowed slightly. Courtesy dictated him to escort her, even if it would make him late.  
  
As they walked through the lush gardens, Squall heard the distinct crack of a whip - the whip. "She's there." He indicated. Rinoa peeked around a bush and saw Quistis looking at her. "Oh phooey..." She giggled. "Quistis, I've been looking for you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, I wasn't aware I was needed." Quistis bowed and turned to Squall. "Prince Leonhart." She bowed.  
  
Squall nodded. Rinoa grinned at Quistis. "I want to go to the city, Quistis. You just have to follow me!"  
  
Quistis blinked. 'But I don't know the city... You might have to bring an escort - "  
  
Rinoa looked beyond the horizon. The city of Eshtar gleamed and beckoned - it was so different from Galbadia.  
  
"If you need to go to the city I can help," Squall said stiffly. Rinoa spun on her heels, missing the polite formality. "You will? Quistis!! Let's go!!" She grabbed her Knight's hand and practically dragged her away. Squall shook his head. He had never met a princess like that. Come to think of it, he had never met royalty of his rank before. But as the gentleman he was, he patiently escorted her around the city, pointing out the main attractions, the people. All the while he wondered what Quistis thought of it. She seemed to be looking around, and listening, but he wondered what she was thinking, really. Finally while Rinoa was examining the jewelry in a store window, he looked at her. "See anything you like, SeeD?"  
  
He saw her frown lightly. "If you're mocking me, then I must say you're not being considerate."  
  
"Irvine said you weren't bothered."  
  
"If people don't bother me," She said plainly. "Besides, I have no use for such things. I'm a Knight."  
  
Squall nodded. "You're the first Knight - female Knight I've encountered." He avoided saying the word 'blind' since he didn't think it was kind. Quistis laughed a little. "Gender doesn't matter, as long as we stay true to our oath and stay loyal to justice. I won't have SeeD Knights taking bribery." She said determinedly. The countless times she had to behead SeeDs to tried to turn to evil - it nearly shook her resolve, but being blind does have its perks.  
  
"Squall, can we go back now?" Rinoa seems to have finished her shopping, and Quistis heard the rustle of a great many bags. "Here, princess," She reached out to take them but to her surprise Squall had got to them first. "We'd better hurry. It's getting dark."  
  
They trudged up to the palace, Squall weighed down by heavy bags. Quistis wanted to take some but he refused. Rinoa happily took them again and bid her Knight good night.  
  
Quistis walked down the corridor, aware at Squall was walking with her. Finally she stopped at her door.  
  
"If you wish, we can finished what we begun yesterday," His voice was so low it was barely a whisper, but she heard. The nerve, she bristled. He was testing her; stretching her patience. She nodded slightly. "Yes, Commander."  
  
The night wasn't as bright as it was yesterday, but there was enough light to throw the garden into an eerie shadow's playground. Squall breathed in the warm air, thinking of a night so many years ago - when his father often dueled with him so late at night. At the tender age of two Squall had been taught the art of war, and it has been his one calling; his one conviction to this day. He remembered when he had just mastered the gunblade, his father had taken him on one of his crusades; an island continent. It was a vague memory, but he remembered the screams, the blood, and Irvine whispering; "This is your calling, little lion. This is what you must learn an endure." Irvine was the only person besides his father who was close enough to the queen to tell him stories of her; the mother he never knew. Sometimes he wondered if the loneliness of not knowing a woman's love drove him to be the SeeD he was, but he dismissed it as idle thought. He hated doing or thinking anything that had no purpose. He was a prince, and the Commander of SeeD Knights. He had many other things to worry other than having a mother.  
  
A memory came back to him and he felt a dead weight settle in his heart. Maybe it was... seeing death in his face that made him this way. A fuzzy memory of a girl, a boy who later became his brother. But the memory of the girl was strong. Because she saved his life, and gave hers to Hyne. It was the act of substitution that kept him going; making him believe that it's only fair to save what you can. His mother died to give birth to him, didn't she? He should do what he can to ensure the life she gave to was not in vain...  
  
Soft footsteps made his ears prickle as he recognized the familiar tread. From under an archway came the familiar figure of Quistis Trepe, her whip ready. She stood in the middle of the circular patio, waiting. He wondered if she could sense him - he was fascinated by her composure and her skills. He knew Irvine did not knight women; if he did then she must be one hell of an exception.  
  
"How much can you see, Knight?" he finally asked softly. Just enough for the wind to carry his voice to her. He saw her cock her head to the side. "Enough to know how many ants are crawling on the pillar next to you, Commander." He blinked and realized there were ants. Hyne, she was sharp!  
  
"Were you like this when you were born?"  
  
"No. I was normal until I was three years old. A disaster in my village made me as I am today." Her voice was bitter as she remembered. That was why she was here. To find a way to avenge the deaths of so many...  
  
Balamb. That was her home. She remembered being happy - she had a loving family and friends. One day changed all that. Two mighty armies declared Balamb to be their territory, and her village was destroyed in the struggle. Her village, which knew nothing wrong. They were defenseless, being simple peasants. But her one motive was seeking the one thing she knew Esthar took from her - her brother. Her twin. She had waited so long to find him, and now she was here, in the palace, she was not going to waste her opportunity.  
  
"You seem to be lost in thought, Knight."  
  
She blinked and realized he had moved and was circling her like a hyena. She unfurled her whip and let it crack once. "I'm ready."  
  
They darted this way and that, weapons moving so fast it was a blur. Squall realized she had a slight advantage; she didn't light to 'see'. It made no difference whether she was fighting in pitch-black or blinding midday. She moved as sure as he remembered, her whip striking dangerously close. On her part, she had to marvel at his skill. Most people would have fallen by now, but he's still standing - and she could tell he wasn't even tired yet!  
  
"Irvine was right when he said you're exceptional," Squall commented as he dodged a tricky whiplash. She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
It was perhaps the first time he saw her smile - it caught him off guard. It was a move to be regretted, because in the next moment her whip cut into his arm, eliciting a yelp from the prince. He dropped his blade and grabbed his arm; it was bleeding profusely. Her eyes widened and she dropped her whip. "OH!" She ran over to him and gingerly touched the wound. It made him cringe. Whatever it was, it wasn't an ordinary wound. It stung unbearably. "Please, Commander, let me treat it... I'm sorry," She said miserably and rested her hand over the wound and sending an unidentifiable tingle up his arm. She took out a small vial and gently rubbed the contents into the wound. "It's an antidote," She explained. "My whip is made from Marlboro tentacles and is highly poisonous; it has to be treated before I can cure it." She sighed and said; "Curaga."  
  
A cool blue light seeped from her fingers into the wound, and slowly Quistis feel it heal. But if only she was paying a little more attention, she would have noticed Squall staring at her, not at his wound. He silently admired the way the dim light made her shining hair glow, or her porcelain skin become fairer that it was. He was aware that his body was responding to her in a strange way, as if trying to make him go nearer, but his mind rebelled.  
  
At last she finished and turned to him; and was startled to feel his face so close. "My Lord?"  
  
Squall shook his head sharply to clear the stupid thoughts away. "Thank you. It seems we're even."  
  
"I'm honored,' She laughed, a musical sound. "It will leave a scar, but I'm truly sorry about your leather jacket," She smiled. "Dragon hide?"  
  
"A Ruby Dragon," he confirmed as she stepped away and bowed. "I take leave then. Good night, Prince Leonhart."  
  
He nodded curtly and watched as she disappeared into the darkness. His skin still tingled, he noticed. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning of a Journey

Chapter 5 The Beginning of a Journey  
  
Irvine yawned as he sat at the inn, eyeing the pretty landlady. He might have a go... he followed her as she moved around the room and suddenly his eyes fell upon a familiar figure entering the inn. "Well Hyne, if it isn't Squall..." He muttered curiously. Squall wasn't the kind to wander - it was either the palace, the Queen's grave or the training citadel. Seeing him in the inn was a shock indeed. Getting up, he saw Squall notice him and he tipped his hat - a recent acquisition. "Funny seeing you here, Prince."  
  
"I was looking for you," Squall said, frowning slightly. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
'Well here's not the place for it." Irvine eyed the inn, which was full of people. He led Squall outside into the street and they began walking towards the palace. Irvine scratched his head. "So, what is it?"  
  
Squall was thinking of a way to say it... it would seem odd to the older Knight if he suddenly showed interest in a girl.  
  
"Hi there handsome," An expertly painted woman came up to them, smiling widely. Irvine frowned. He wasn't in the mood for anything, but from the looks of it, she wasn't looking for a warm bed. "Why don't you and me go and visit the carnival, hmm?" She toyed with his long hair, and he distastefully snatched it away. "Excuse me lady, but - "  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
Squall turned around and saw Rinoa coming towards them; at least he thought it was Rinoa. Gone were the dresses and crown - this Rinoa wore a pale blue duster with black boots; just like a commoner, only brighter in color. Behind her, as calm as always came Quistis. Squall eyed Rinoa, and the girl grinned. "What do you think? Don't I look just like a normal girl?"  
  
"You're as beautiful as ever, princess," Irvine bowed deeply, grinning. "Isn't she, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis merely nodded. It was evident her thoughts were far away. But perhaps only Irvine and Squall noticed that, because Rinoa didn't. She tugged on Squall's jacket, smiling happily. "I saw a carnival in the square - do you think we can go? I've never been to a carnival; Quistis never let me."  
  
"It's dangerous," Quistis protested calmly. "I have no guarantee of your safety."  
  
"Not a problem there," Irvine said easily. "Why don't we?" he extended his arm to Quistis as Squall and Rinoa already went ahead. She graciously declined and walked beside him. Irvine sighed. "How many years has it been, Quistis? I see you've secured a good position for yourself."  
  
"Thank you." She said flatly. "All in time, Sir Kinneas."  
  
His eyes were shadowed. "So you still remember your vendetta?"  
  
"I never forget. Nothing can make me forget."  
  
"It's not good to dwell on the past, Quistis."  
  
"Thank you, but a vendetta cannot be taken back." She stopped and turned to him. "I owe you my life for making me a Knight even though you knew of my intentions."  
  
Irvine's eyes were hooded. "Maybe it's I who owe you, Quistis."  
  
He walked silently beside her, but if only she knew what he was thinking...  
  
He remembered -  
  
The screams, the horrid stench of blood; the clash of metal as soldiers fought for the honor of their empire. What could an eight year old understand? He waited at the gate of their camp, waiting for his master to return. The sky was as red as the ground, but he had grown used to it. One however, was still new to war. The Prince.  
  
He stood beside Irvine, pale as the moon and eyes filled with fear. But Irvine did not let him return to his tent, because King Loire had told him; "This is your calling, this is what you must endure." And he will take care of the King and the Prince.  
  
"Why isn't Father back yet?" the prince asked fearfully. Irvine did not have the answer, but he refused to give the prince any further worries. "He'll come back. Don't worry."  
  
"I want to find him!" Squall suddenly ran out of camp before Irvine could say another word. "Prince!"  
  
Irvine ran through the broken houses, the dark streets, calling out his name. There were corpses every where; but Irvine wasn't bothered. His aim was finding Squall.  
  
After a while of fruitless searching, he heard a scream and a loud crash - Squall's voice! Heart thumping, he rounded a corner and came upon a sorry sight.  
  
Squall was crouched near a fallen beam, and he could see another boy with him, maybe a year older and crying as he tried to lift the beam. "Sis!!"  
  
"My lord," Irvine tugged at Squall's sleeve. "We have to go!"  
  
"Help me!" Squall cried. "She's trapped - she saved my life - "  
  
Irvine saw a small figure under the beam and winced. Whoever it was, she was probably dead, judging by the lifeless look of her. "Let her go, my lord... she can't be saved - "  
  
"She's gotta live! Sis!" The other boy cried in anguish. Squall refused to follow Irvine, but the older boy would not be daunted. "This is war, and you must understand!" Irvine finally cried in frustration. Squall stopped dead and turned pale.  
  
"Now come," Irvine took Squall back to camp just in time to see the Esthar army return. They were as grim as the sky itself, and Irvine hurriedly attended to King Loire. Squall had retired to his tent and refused to come out; which was probably best, thought Irvine.  
  
"Where's Squall?" King Loire asked as Irvine took off his armor. "Resting, my lord," Irvine replied. "He... was shocked."  
  
King Loire sighed. 'He must get used to this situation... any good SeeD Knight must adapt to war."  
  
"Will he be a Knight, sire?"  
  
King Loire peered outside, to where his soldiers were mingling. "Raine wouldn't hear of it... but I think it would be best if he became a Knight. I have no other heir, Irvine. It may seem barbaric, but he must learn."  
  
"Please rest." Irvine served him food and sat in a corner, thinking. "The Prince will need a Knight."  
  
King Loire laughed. "Certainly not! I have a feeling he will be the best Knight Esthar has ever seen..."  
  
And you're right, Irvine thought wryly as his thoughts returned to the present. What King Loire predicted came true, but what he didn't predict was that Squall would become a cold Knight. Growing up in a palace and thought to fight at such an early age had its toll on him, and Squall didn't like to mix. But he was generous, and fair, and the people were willing to overlook his incapability at socializing.  
  
"Wow..." Rinoa said in awe as they came to the market square. The place was filled with people and stalls. There were colorful trinkets, food and the general atmosphere was jovial and cheery. They jostled through the crowd and came to a stage set in the middle of the square where a large sign proclaimed; "THE INVINCIBLE DINCHT!"  
  
"Invincible?" Irvine said with interest as he tipped his hat. Squall said nothing. The crowd was making him confused. Rinoa was enjoying every moment of it though.  
  
A stocky, well built man strode onto the stage, flicking his nose in disdain. "I'm the Great Dincht!" He hollered. "I've been around the world and fought with every body!" The applause that greeted this proclamation was deafening, not to mention the couple of boos.  
  
"Phooey!" Rinoa shouted, laughing. "You look like you've never left your cot, you big baby!"  
  
The Great Dincht swiveled around furiously, but anyone could see he was amused. "is that so, little lady? Care to try?" He flexed his muscles. Rinoa felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise and quickly grabbed Squall's arm. "No, but I dare you to fight my fiancé!"  
  
Squall shot her en extremely odd look while Irvine doubled up in laugher. Quistis shook her head in disapproval. Where did she pick up such language, I wonder?  
  
"This boy here?" The Great Dincht sneered. "Hell no, lady - he looks like a candidate for the dancin' parlor!"  
  
The comment made Squall's eyes flash with anger. Forgetting his earlier thoughts, he swung himself up into the ring and the crowd cheered harder. The Prince, fighting hand-to-hand combat! What a show! Rinoa was shouting happily, jumping up and down while Irvine was too busy laughing to think. Quistis wasn't laughing, instead she was listening intently. The Dincht man had the advantage of being of better build, but Prince Leonhart was smaller, and more agile. Of strength she couldn't say, because the prince certainly was stronger than he looked.  
  
Irvine wiped his eyes, still laughing when he felt a whoosh of air and his hat was whisked off his head. He whirled around furiously. "Hey!"  
  
He caught a momentary glimpse of a hooded thief holding his hat and running for all's worth. "Hey, that's my hat!" He hollered and elbowed through the crowd. To his surprise Quistis followed suit. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You won't be able to see her once you get through, but I can hear her footsteps," She said patiently as they burst through the crowd. "There!" Quistis pointed to an alley and they set off. Irvine let Quistis lead the way since she was the one who knew there the thief was. "A new one that was," he grumbled and look out his gun. They came out at the outskirts of the city, at the Great Salt Lake. 'Where is she?" Irvine asked furiously. Quistis did not answer, instead her whip snaked out to one of the trees that lined the lake and Irvine heard a yelp and a figure tumbled to the ground. But not before the hat sail gracefully to the surface of the lake. With a lunge Quistis threw her whip and caught the hat just before it touched water and snapped it back.  
  
Meanwhile Irvine had caught the thief; surprises, surprises; a green-eyed girl was staring furiously at him. "Let me go, you big bully!"  
  
"Look who's talking," he said calmly as he held her wrists behind her back. "You should know what Esthar punishment has in store for thieves." 


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Messenger

Chapter 6 Meeting the Messenger  
  
"I'm not a thief and I have a name!" She growled. "Let me go!'  
  
"You're not from here," Quistis finally said. The girl stopped struggling. "Well yeah. I'm from Trabia. How'd you know?"  
  
"Your clothes are from a Snow Lion," Quistis gave Irvine his hat. "And you do know you smell of long travel." She wrinkled her nose while the girl looked on in stupefaction. Irvine chuckled. "She's got a nose there."  
  
"Well, I'm a Trabian, so you can' charge me!" She said defiantly. "Besides, I'm a messenger! I have to see the King!"  
  
"Then why did you steal my hat?" Irvine demanded. The girl blushed and Quistis heard the growl of an underfed stomach. "I see..." She mused. "I think, Sir Kinneas, it's better if we return to the Prince and Princess."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Irvine started to say but the girl was bouncing up and down, obviously excited. "You're Sir Kinneas? The Irvine Kinneas? Then you can take me to the King! Right?"  
  
"Hold it," Quistis said sternly. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl pulled herself to her full height. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt, member of the Royal Trabian Castle!"  
  
"And what does that make you?" Irvine probed. Selphie glared at him. "I'm Princess Ellone's personal guard," She said haughtily. "So please, unhand me sir."  
  
"Some guard you are," Irvine chuckled and let her go. She dusted her clothes angrily. "I just arrived here, okay? And nobody could tell me how to get into the Palace! I was thrown out by your high-mighty-guards when I tried to enter!"  
  
"When you smell of Snow Lion it's hard not to," Irvine pointed out. He shook his head and adjusted his hat. "Let's go,"  
  
They walked quietly back to the square (Selphie tried to keep as much as possible distance between her and Quistis) and heard the crowd roaring louder than ever. They pushed their way to the front in time to see Squall delivering a finishing punch to the 'Invincible' Dincht's jaw. Irvine's jaw dropped open. His prince was bruised, yes, but he looked smug about it. The crowd went absolutely wild. "Leonhart! Leonhart! Leonhart!"  
  
Squall staggered back down and was instantly smothered by Rinoa, who hugged him and squealed with the rest of the crowd. To Quistis it was complete pandemonium - people shouting so loud it seems like one entity yelling. Squall was more confused than her. In the blink of an eye he was hoisted onto the peoples' heads and before he knew it he was riding on a wave to the Palace.  
  
King Loire frowned as he heard a steadily growing roar coming to the Palace. He strode out the balcony and nearly laughed out loud as he beheld his son being carried by the people. Which was; Irvine pointed out later; a first.  
  
"This is a surprise," King Loire said with amusement as Squall was let down and he walked into the Throne Room, scowling and sporting a swollen eye. The four followed him inside - four?! King Loire frowned as he noticed a new addition to the party. A green eyed, flipped-up haired girl walked jauntily beside Irvine, oblivious to the fact she was in the presence of the King of Esthar.  
  
"Is this one of the ladies you picked up?" He questioned delicately, but obviously not delicate enough. The girl puffed up in annoyance. "Excuse me?! Ladies - "  
  
"King Loire." Quistis swiftly bowed to hint at Selphie. She got the drift. "Yeah, that's me, I guess," She hastily said and bowed. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt, guard to Princess Ellone of Trabia, here with a message from Queen Edea."  
  
"Edea?" King Loire frowned and took the letter. He read it carefully and whistled un-kingly. "I feared as much. Irvine!"  
  
The Knight tipped his hat in answer. King Loire looked at him sternly. "Pick three men to go with you. You will head to Trabia Castle at first light."  
  
"What better than the one next to me?" Irvine grinned at Squall. The latter simply scowled. It was hard to tell whether he was annoyed at being treated like a hero or simply because the bruise hurt.  
  
"Um... can I go as well?" Rinoa asked suddenly, looking shy. "You see, Edea's... sort of like, um - "  
  
"Yes," King Loire twinkled. "She's your aunt, I'm aware of that. Very well, you may follow Squall and Irvine."  
  
"Wait here," Selphie suddenly interjected, obviously not trained in palace etiquette. "Can I go with them? I mean... it's kindda dangerous to go back on my own... and I am a girl," She emphasized the last word and eyed Irvine haughtily. The man simply shrugged and grinned. King Loire rolled his eyes. "Why don't I make this simple? All of you, will depart tomorrow at dawn. Easy enough, I suppose?"  
  
"Perfectly," Quistis agreed with a nod. Irvine laughed and thumped her on the back. "With her around, why would I worry?"  
  
Maybe he said things too soon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2 


	7. Chapter 7 Save The Queen

Chapter 7 Save The Queen  
  
Seifer rubbed his aching head. Damn... did he drink that much? The surroundings were swimming in front of his eyes... he had to be drunk. If anybody caught him at this hour, he would be in for it.  
  
He silently passed in front of the Library and heard something which made him stop.  
  
"So what did the letter say, Sir Irvine?" It was a woman's voice - Quistis Trepe. Moments later Irvine answered; "It said Shumi Village is now under Galbadian occupation and Edea needs help - or she just warned us to stay on guard."  
  
"So our purpose of leaving tomorrow is to investigate?"  
  
"Not really. Edea needs some SeeD Knights to bring Princess Ellone to somewhere safe - possibly back in Esthar."  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence, And then;  
  
"Are you coming with us, Quistis?"  
  
"I will follow Princess Heartily no matter where she goes."  
  
A chuckle. "You're a lioness, do you know that? A possessive creature who shoulders all responsibilities."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Kinneas."  
  
Seifer's head spun. They're going to Trabia? Why wasn't he informed? Did Father think he was incapable of doing a job? A surge of anger coursed through him. Why did Squall have to get everything?  
  
He'll show them. He'll show them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall rubbed his jaw where the man slugged him. He was strong, but Squall knew when to use speed to his advantage. A pity his gunblade was useless. But somehow he couldn't explain the feeling when he heard the crowd cheer for him - it was like after winning a battle; the feeling was satisfying.  
  
But the price was pretty heavy, he thought as he examined his jaw. His first thought was to find the female Knight and ask her to cure it, but another side of him refused to budge. He glanced outside his window and was startled to find that he could see Rinoa's window from his room. And he could see her, smiling and humming as she pirouetted in the glow of the candle light. When she hugged him earlier, he was a little surprised and intimidated; nobody had ever given him a hug on impulse. Or a big one at that. And the fact disturbed him that she looked so... happy.  
  
He sighed. This trip would be long...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Irvine watched as Quistis ran her hand down the length of her whip. The yellow, treated Marlboro leather was harmless looking, but truly a dangerous weapon. And the barbs that spiked the end can't be underestimated. He remembered when she showed him how she practically tore a Hexedragon to chunks with it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sir Kinneas?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Quistis looking at him. Correction, she can't look. But she can sense he was thinking. "That's a dangerous whip you have there," he finally commented.  
  
"It's my faithful companion." She said after a moment. "All Knights treasure their weapon and trust them with their lives, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, And you can call me Irvine; everybody else does." He patted his sniper gun. "Maybe you're right. Execter has been with me for a long time."  
  
"Is that the name for it?" She smiled faintly. "It sounds intimidating."  
  
"The exact opposite of the slinger," He chuckled. "Each one to his own, I suppose. Squall calls his Lion Heart. Can't imagine where he got it, hmm?"  
  
"Lion Heart..." she mused thoughtfully. Then she got up and furled her whip. "I'm sorry, but I have to retire for the night."  
  
He nodded and she started to walk away, but he remembered something. "Say, Quistis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your called then?"  
  
She rested her hand on the door handle. "Save The Queen." 


	8. Chapter 8 Deploys

Chapter 8 Deploys  
  
Rinoa frowned as she lay in bed, staring at the lavishly decorated ceiling. Tomorrow. she'll be able to find out what's happening. Whether her father was truly behind these attacks, and why. Or maybe it's HER.  
  
A soft knock on the door startled her and she climbed out of bed. Her instincts told her it was still a far cry from dawn -  
  
"Prince Almasy?"  
  
Seifer blinked as Rinoa frowned at him. 'I.uh... Squall told me to get you. He's gone with the others first - "  
  
"What?! They've left?!"  
  
Seifer was taken aback by her hiss. She was livid. "Well then, I'd better catch up." She slammed the door in his face and reappeared later, fully dressed in her 'commoner' clothes. In her hand she carried a strange projectile weapon. "I should stop relying on Quistis," She explained when she saw Seifer eyeing the weapon. He shrugged. The faster they leave the better chances of arriving in Trabia, getting Ellone and back without Squall knowing he's been there.  
  
If only things were that simple.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Crown Princess Ellone paced the length of her room, not caring whether her pacing would caouse a rip in her skirts. She was too busy thinking to notice her mother the Queen Edea stare apprehensively. 'Darling, please stop your pacing. It's not proper."  
  
"Forget propriety." She threw her hands up in the air. "Where's Father?"  
  
"He's gone to meet our spies from Shumi Village. Since Galbadia occupied that settlement he's been busy keeping an eye on the soldiers, dear."  
  
"He should,' Ellone muttered darkly. "Emperor Caraway's being too aggressive lately. I'm afraid for the safety of Trabia, Mother."  
  
"He won't dare attack us - not when Esthar is so close and help is just a few hours away."  
  
Ellone knew she meant the Balamb Regiment, but she didn't like to mention it. Balamb has been under Esthar's protection since the bloody battle on its shores fifteen years ago, but it had taken them a long time to recover from the battle. A lot of lives has been lost, and the central village has been totally annihilated. "Is that why you're sending me there?"  
  
"You're safer in Esthar." Edea said gently. "We don't know what Caraway is after, but we don't want to risk it. Since you're the likely target, we need to put you in the best care."  
  
"SeeD Knights." She muttered darkly. "Being protected like a helpless woman. How am I supposed to protect the country if I'm far away?"  
  
"You're the Crown Princess," Edea got up and smoothed her skirts. "It's your responsibility to make the best decisions for the sake of Trabia. Now tell me; would you rather see the country face danger and be there to help rebuild it, or die and leave it in chaos?"  
  
Ellone sighed. "You always make it so plainly, Mother. I wish you could talk to the Emperor and make him see sense."  
  
Edea preferred not to answer. She knew deep inside that Emperor Caraway was not doing this intentionally - ever since the Balamb Battle, he had been perfectly agreeable - until he took a new wife. The Empress, Ultimecia. Since then she had received news that Timber has been attacked. But since Timber was on the Galbadian Continent and therefore not of their concern, they had made no move. She had also heard that her niece, the Princess Rinoa had escaped to Esthar following the attack on Timber. It was a strange event, and it prompted her to send a messenger to Esthar to request protection for her daughter. After all, if Rinoa seek refuge in the land of the enemy of Galbadia, there must be something going on.  
  
Ellone stared out of the window. She wondered if her decision of sending Selphie to Esthar was a good one, since Selphie was. temperamental. King Loire might not have taken her presence too well.  
  
"I wish you'd stop calling me Messenger Girl! I'm Selphie, Selphie!" Selphie hollered at Irvine, who was grinning as the two of them waited at the Royal Stables. So far there was no sign of Squall, Rinoa and Quistis. And the first fingers of dawn were creeping across the sky already. If they intend on making a quick getaway, they're running out of time.  
  
Footsteps and Quistis came up, looking worried. "Have you seen the princess?"  
  
"She should be still sleeping," Selphie offered helpfully. "Ellone's never up at this time - "  
  
"You'd receive a whipping if she hears you talk like that," Irvine cocked his hat. He was dressed in his long coat and boots, looking like a common man. Selphie had changed from her Trabian gear into simple pageboy clothes. A nunchaku was strapped to her back, their trident ends gleaming dangerously.  
  
Qusitis shook her head. She had a bad feeling. she came to Rinoa's room and found it untouched - she seems to have gone for a while. She suspected something and when Squall said he didn't see her either, she became suspicious.  
  
"Two chocobos are missing from the stables," Squall scowled as he came out of the stables. "Seifer's chocobo and another one." He turned to Irvine, who looked at Selphie, who looked at Quistis, who frowned heavily. "Has she gone with the Prince?"  
  
"How did he find out?" Squall demanded. Irvine shrugged. "Look here, prince, we don't know - "  
  
"She's gone with the Prince," Quistis confirmed as she came out of the stables. "I'm sure."  
  
"Then we'd better get going. Hyne knows how much time they have ahead of us," Irvine decided. "With any luck we'll catch up with them along the way."  
  
But luck was certainly not on them. Seifer and Rinoa was already nearing the Trabian Canyon when the duo heard a roar and a huge Ruby Dragon come into sight. "Oh no." Rinoa breathed, but Seifer had dismounted and taken out Hyperion. "Race through the Canyon and wait for me," He instructed. "I'll distract him." Rinoa nodded and sprinted into the Canyon.  
  
Seifer grit his teeth. What talk. who ever fought a Ruby Dragon while tending a massive hangover?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Empress Ultimecia stepped out of the Ragnarok, her own battleship. The Trabian air bit at her skin, making her flesh crawl. But there are more important things to mind than bitter winds.  
  
"Platoons are in position and ready to attack, my lady," A soldier saluted her. She nodded. "Begin attacking at sundown. Make sure you kill enough people to attract the Regiment from Balamb, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Empress."  
  
"Oh, and find that errant child of mine. How unbecoming of a princess to run to Esthar like that," She cackled in delight. Dear Rinoa, did you think you can run from me? I'll have those Guardians even if it means destroying the world. right now the Guardian that matters in the one that has been sleeping in Balamb for centuries - if only Caraway had captured Balamb fifteen years ago, she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble for it.  
  
Author's note: I feel Writer's Block coming. juggling three fics at one time can make a mind muddled... reviews please! Maybe I can overcome the block. Believe me, I want to continue all my fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Progress?

Chapter 9 Progress?  
  
Rinoa frowned as she lay in bed, staring at the lavishly decorated ceiling. Tomorrow. she'll be able to find out what's happening. Whether her father was truly behind these attacks, and why. Or maybe it's HER.  
  
A soft knock on the door startled her and she climbed out of bed. Her instincts told her it was still a far cry from dawn -  
  
"Prince Almasy?"  
  
Seifer blinked as Rinoa frowned at him. 'I.uh... Squall told me to get you. He's gone with the others first - "  
  
"What?! They've left?!"  
  
Seifer was taken aback by her hiss. She was livid. "Well then, I'd better catch up." She slammed the door in his face and reappeared later, fully dressed in her 'commoner' clothes. In her hand she carried a strange projectile weapon. "I should stop relying on Quistis," She explained when she saw Seifer eyeing the weapon. He shrugged. The faster they leave the better chances of arriving in Trabia, getting Ellone and back without Squall knowing he's been there.  
  
If only things were that simple.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Crown Princess Ellone paced the length of her room, not caring whether her pacing would caouse a rip in her skirts. She was too busy thinking to notice her mother the Queen Edea stare apprehensively. 'Darling, please stop your pacing. It's not proper."  
  
"Forget propriety." She threw her hands up in the air. "Where's Father?"  
  
"He's gone to meet our spies from Shumi Village. Since Galbadia occupied that settlement he's been busy keeping an eye on the soldiers, dear."  
  
"He should,' Ellone muttered darkly. "Emperor Caraway's being too aggressive lately. I'm afraid for the safety of Trabia, Mother."  
  
"He won't dare attack us - not when Esthar is so close and help is just a few hours away."  
  
Ellone knew she meant the Balamb Regiment, but she didn't like to mention it. Balamb has been under Esthar's protection since the bloody battle on its shores fifteen years ago, but it had taken them a long time to recover from the battle. A lot of lives has been lost, and the central village has been totally annihilated. "Is that why you're sending me there?"  
  
"You're safer in Esthar." Edea said gently. "We don't know what Caraway is after, but we don't want to risk it. Since you're the likely target, we need to put you in the best care."  
  
"SeeD Knights." She muttered darkly. "Being protected like a helpless woman. How am I supposed to protect the country if I'm far away?"  
  
"You're the Crown Princess," Edea got up and smoothed her skirts. "It's your responsibility to make the best decisions for the sake of Trabia. Now tell me; would you rather see the country face danger and be there to help rebuild it, or die and leave it in chaos?"  
  
Ellone sighed. "You always make it so plainly, Mother. I wish you could talk to the Emperor and make him see sense."  
  
Edea preferred not to answer. She knew deep inside that Emperor Caraway was not doing this intentionally - ever since the Balamb Battle, he had been perfectly agreeable - until he took a new wife. The Empress, Ultimecia. Since then she had received news that Timber has been attacked. But since Timber was on the Galbadian Continent and therefore not of their concern, they had made no move. She had also heard that her niece, the Princess Rinoa had escaped to Esthar following the attack on Timber. It was a strange event, and it prompted her to send a messenger to Esthar to request protection for her daughter. After all, if Rinoa seek refuge in the land of the enemy of Galbadia, there must be something going on.  
  
Ellone stared out of the window. She wondered if her decision of sending Selphie to Esthar was a good one, since Selphie was. temperamental. King Loire might not have taken her presence too well.  
  
"I wish you'd stop calling me Messenger Girl! I'm Selphie, Selphie!" Selphie hollered at Irvine, who was grinning as the two of them waited at the Royal Stables. So far there was no sign of Squall, Rinoa and Quistis. And the first fingers of dawn were creeping across the sky already. If they intend on making a quick getaway, they're running out of time.  
  
Footsteps and Quistis came up, looking worried. "Have you seen the princess?"  
  
"She should be still sleeping," Selphie offered helpfully. "Ellone's never up at this time - "  
  
"You'd receive a whipping if she hears you talk like that," Irvine cocked his hat. He was dressed in his long coat and boots, looking like a common man. Selphie had changed from her Trabian gear into simple pageboy clothes. A nunchaku was strapped to her back, their trident ends gleaming dangerously.  
  
Qusitis shook her head. She had a bad feeling. she came to Rinoa's room and found it untouched - she seems to have gone for a while. She suspected something and when Squall said he didn't see her either, she became suspicious.  
  
"Two chocobos are missing from the stables," Squall scowled as he came out of the stables. "Seifer's chocobo and another one." He turned to Irvine, who looked at Selphie, who looked at Quistis, who frowned heavily. "Has she gone with the Prince?"  
  
"How did he find out?" Squall demanded. Irvine shrugged. "Look here, prince, we don't know - "  
  
"She's gone with the Prince," Quistis confirmed as she came out of the stables. "I'm sure."  
  
"Then we'd better get going. Hyne knows how much time they have ahead of us," Irvine decided. "With any luck we'll catch up with them along the way."  
  
But luck was certainly not on them. Seifer and Rinoa was already nearing the Trabian Canyon when the duo heard a roar and a huge Ruby Dragon come into sight. "Oh no." Rinoa breathed, but Seifer had dismounted and taken out Hyperion. "Race through the Canyon and wait for me," He instructed. "I'll distract him." Rinoa nodded and sprinted into the Canyon.  
  
Seifer grit his teeth. What talk. who ever fought a Ruby Dragon while tending a massive hangover?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Empress Ultimecia stepped out of the Ragnarok, her own battleship. The Trabian air bit at her skin, making her flesh crawl. But there are more important things to mind than bitter winds.  
  
"Platoons are in position and ready to attack, my lady," A soldier saluted her. She nodded. "Begin attacking at sundown. Make sure you kill enough people to attract the Regiment from Balamb, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Empress."  
  
"Oh, and find that errant child of mine. How unbecoming of a princess to run to Esthar like that," She cackled in delight. Dear Rinoa, did you think you can run from me? I'll have those Guardians even if it means destroying the world. right now the Guardian that matters in the one that has been sleeping in Balamb for centuries - if only Caraway had captured Balamb fifteen years ago, she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble for it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The chocobos sped through the country so fast it was a blur. It was alright for the three as they could enjoy the view, but Quistis found the ride confusing. Squall had taken four of the fastest chocobos and man they gave a whole new definition to the word 'fast'.  
  
"We'll arrive at the Pass soon," Squall called over the wind. Selphie responded with an excited yell and Irvine could not answer - he was too bust keeping his hat on his head. Quistis couldn't answer for fear of throwing up. She was annoyed, really. She had just arrived in Esthar and was thrown into a whirlwind of events that made things more complicated than it seems. Her sense of duty prevented her from abandoning Rinoa, but really, sometimes the girl could do with a little spanking!  
  
"She's lonely, Quistis. She lost her mother at childbirth. I hope you can be a good friend to her."  
  
Quistis remembered the pride at being chosen to be the Royal Knight, and entrusted to care for the Princess herself. But above the pride, her desire to find her lost blood kept her alert, always finding a chance to go to Esthar. She hated herself for being left to Galbadians when her twin was taken to Esthar... and this handicap made things all the more difficult. But she would find a way. She'll find him if it's the last thing she does.  
  
"Owh!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis pulled sharply at the reins and her chocobo swung around to a stop. "What is it?"  
  
Silence, and the Irvine burst into laughter. Squall was more gracious however. "Her chocobo sprained a foot," he said as he bent down and examined the chocobo's leg. It warked piteously at him. Quistis slid down from her steed and crouched down next to Squall. "Let me - "  
  
"Incoming !!!!!!!!!!" Irvine suddenly yelled and Squall swung around to see two Ruby Dragons bear down on them. "Damn!!!!!!!"  
  
"Let the chocobos go!" Irvine yelled and slapped the chocobos' rear, making them run away. Quistis healed the injured bird and let it run. Selphie jumped to the front and held out her hand. "Blizzaga!!"  
  
"How come she knows magic?" Irvine muttered as he took aim and fired a bullet straight between the eyes of one. Squall did not answer. He swung his blade expertly, making his target roar in pain. He didn't count on it suddenly rearing up and slashing at him however. The sharp claws came within inches of scarring him when a whip darted in between and snapped at the dragon, making it howl. Another flash and blood gushed out of its eyes where Quistis struck it. "Kill it!" She cried and Squall leapt up, aimed and pushed his blade right between its shoulder blades, instant kill.  
  
Irvine was having trouble with his target. His shot wasn't strong enough to kill it - just merely wounded and further enraged the dragon. It reared up and sprayed fire right in his face had he would have been fried if it wasn't for the sudden Shell spell. Selphie lunged out and struck with her nunchaku, hitting it in the eyes and blinding it. "What are you waiting for?" She yelled at Irvine. "Are you gonna stand there or be a gentleman and help me?!"  
  
"Geez, keep it down, woman!" he growled and fired again, this time using a different ammo.  
  
"Don't tell me there's more of these things?" Quistis sighed as she wiped the barbs on her whip clean.  
  
"Without the chocobos it would take longer to track through the Pass," Selphie muttered. "It took me a good three days there."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa waited fearfully until she finally saw Seifer climb out of the Pass, looking slightly the worse for wear - but alive.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here," he muttered as he grabbed the reins of his chocobo, but then stopped. Rinoa looked at him in confusion.  
  
"If it isn't Princess Rinoa." An alien voice gloated. Rinoa swung around on her chocobo and her heart dropped into her stomach. Galbadian guards, lining the top of the hills.  
  
"Great..." Seifer groaned.  
  
Author's note: I'm so running low on inspiration... my other fics require attention too. review please, I beg you! 


	10. Chapter 10 Switch Identities

Chapter 10 Switch Identities  
  
Author's note: Apologies about the last chapter! When I was breaking the stories into chapters, I must have been too sleepy to realize what I did, and the result was such. Thanks for pointing it out, I'll repost it later on, though there won't be any additions to that chapter.  
  
In this chapter, there will be cameo appearances from another Final Fantasy game, hope you don't mind them, since I thought they would make a pretty interesting addition. They won't have any effect on the story however, though I think they'll pop up once in a while. Thank you, and enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone gasped for breath as she leaned against the wet walls of the passage. This is a nightmare, she thought. Just a few hours ago everything had been fine, and then suddenly Galbadian troopers were everywhere, breaking into the castle like they owned it. Queen Edea had shown Ellone the secret passage, telling her it would lead to a small cove, with an escape ship. Edea told her to go to Balamb, where there would be Esthar people to protect her. Why the Galbadians are after her was perplexing. The thought of running in the dark and then surviving the ocean on her own was far worse, but she preferred not to think about it.  
  
Seeing light up ahead, she sighed and urged her tired legs to keep walking. She should have worn shoes...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall frowned as they settled in one of Trabia Canyon's many caves. This one seems to be the old lair of a Ruby Dragon and they were several rotten bones and the air was heavy with dragon smell.  
  
"Don't grumble, you've been through this before haven't you?" Irvine snapped at Selphie. She was sitting beside a fire she had conjured and was clearly angry at the unexpected delay. "Darn chocobos."  
  
Squall stood in the shadows, watching the entrance. "We should rotate guards; who knows what might sneak up on us."  
  
"Yeah, like those annoying Bite Bugs." Irvine chuckled. "Well, hate to disappoint you, but I'm too tired to take the first shift."  
  
And Selphie was already asleep, Squall noted. He watched as Irvine pulled his hat over his eyes and fall asleep, his sniper gun between his legs.  
  
He silently stepped outside and saw Quistis standing at the edge of the small ledge that lead to the cave. She shifted to face him when he accidentally kicked a pebble. "Are you still up? Have some rest; I'll guard."  
  
"If anyone needs sleep it would be you," He pointed out gruffly. True enough, her complexion was paler than before, and she looked tired. But she was as stubborn as he predicted.  
  
"I'm not tired. Besides, I'm supposed to guard Rinoa and I failed - I shouldn't rest."  
  
He uttered an obscene word that Quistis chose to ignore. "Her disappearance wasn't your fault. Stop being so stiff and go to sleep."  
  
She felt her anger rise. Forgetting all etiquette, she glared at him - if looks could kill he would have been dead. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black. Who was angry when we discovered her missing earlier?" She took a deep breath and collected herself. If only she could see, she could have laughed at his stupefied expression. "Prince Leonhart - I've served royalty since I could remember. You're the first I've met who acts like a commoner and denies acting so! To add to that, you could have been created from granite." She paused for effect and suddenly the realization of what she was doing and to who she was talking off hit her. But she wasn't about to back down. She inclined her head slightly and walked away.  
  
Squall blinked thoughtfully. She was easily angered, that one. Or did he touch a nerve? He looked down below, into the valley, where the Pass runs. Rinoa and Seifer passed through there earlier - did they make it safely? Are they on their way back to Esthar?  
  
Unfortunately not, Rinoa thought murderously as several guards ushered her into Trabia Castle's Throne Room. Regent Cid and Queen Edea were there, looking pale but still regal. If Galbadian soldiers are here, there's a chance that her father was here, or worse...  
  
Worst, Rinoa suppressed a groan as the red-swathed figure of the Empress came into view. She stood tall in the centre of the room, eyes narrowed as she regarded the entrance of her step-daughter.  
  
Rinoa glared at the guards and they let her go. She executed a stiff courtesy and stood before the Empress.  
  
"It seems like you have a lot to answer to." Ultimecia said at last. "Running to Esthar, and then getting into trouble with my guards. What do you have to say?"  
  
"Where's father?" Rinoa demanded. Ultimecia waved aside the question. "And who is this?" She stared beadily at Seifer, who scowled in return.  
  
"He's Prince Almasy of Esthar, mother." Rinoa said and the guards quickly unhanded the man.  
  
"Prince Almasy?" Ultimecia regarded him for a moment. He knelt in greeting, thought anyone could see he didn't want to.  
  
"Empress, the princess is nowhere to be found!" A soldier came to report, looking agitated. Ultimecia's eyes flashed. "Fool! She must be here! Find her!" She turned to Regent Cid, who all this while had kept quiet. "Where is the princess, Cid?"  
  
"...I have no idea."  
  
"You'll regret what you've done." She snarled and turned to one of her guards. "Set Soldiers everywhere! Search every house in the city and the suburbs! Tell the Octagon Knights to be on the lookout for her." She seemed pleased at the last command. Rinoa's flesh crawled. Octagon Knights?! Oh Hyne no...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall was busy examining his blade when he heard it - a loud roar and explosions coming from the entrance of the Pass - where they came from. He got up and saw flashes of light and heard muffled roars, but what attracted him was why would anybody try to cross the Pass at such an hour? Everybody knows Ruby Dragons hate to be disturbed while sleeping.  
  
'What's that noise?" Irvine mumbled as he came out of the cave, followed by Quistis and Selphie. "Someone's attacked at the entrance," Squall pointed. Quistis listened awhile and shook her head. "Not someone - a whole lot of people. And they're in trouble." She took out her whip and followed suit as Squall slid down the side of the mountain. Going down was much easier than up, Selphie decided as she slid down. The only problem was keeping her shirt up - Irvine kept staring her way.  
  
Squall landed deftly and began running almost immediately. Quistis frowned as she followed. There's more than four dragons, judging from what she's hearing, but the men were almost three times as many.  
  
"Oh wow." Selphie breathed as they came within sight of the attacks. It wasn't just a bunch of people - it was a whole procession of caravans, complete with chocobos. And they were losing to the dragons.  
  
"It's those performers we saw in Esthar, and they need help." Irvine tipped his hat up. "Let's go!"  
  
Quistis felt a rush of hot air and jumped out of the way as a stream of fire blazed her way. "Blizzaga!" She aimed and heard a crackle and fizz as the spell came within range.  
  
Squall was furiously hacking away at one sorry beast when he heard an exclamation on surprise. "Prince Leonhart?!"  
  
Squall swung around and saw - the Great Dincht. He was covered in dragon blood and looked disheveled, but he was grinning! "Whoa! This must be some lucky star! I get to meet you again!"  
  
"Save the friendly recollections!" A girl came between the two and swung at a dragon who was trying to tiptoe on Squall. "Climhazzard!!!"  
  
"Right." The Great Dincht said promptly and continued to drive the dragons away.  
  
"Why are they coming at you?!" Selphie shouted as she fought alongside a tall brunette. "I think that stupid thief must have angered them," The girl growled as she swung an iron staff, sending it crashing into a dragon's skull.  
  
Selphie blinked. Wow.  
  
Quistis ducked and struck a dragon that was coming her way. Just a few more...  
  
"Done!" Irvine yelled in triumph as he personally dispatched one dragon to Heaven. He looked around and grinned. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"I need a bath." Selphie grumbled as she tugged at her bloodied hair. "Darn blood."  
  
Squall drove his blade deep into the ground and pulled it out, clean. Dincht was whistling. "What a lot of skin and meat! Yo, Xu, got a place to store these?"  
  
The tall brunette referred to as Xu stared at the carcass. "One or two, but not all," She prodded a frozen chunk of dragon. Quistis had hit it with a Blizzaga spell right in the eye, and she had smashed it to pieces. "Alright, what's the damage?" She called out to nobody in particular.  
  
The girl who had come between Squall and Dincht stepped forward, her sword still dripping with blood. Squall noticed she had an eye patch. "The Chocobos are safe, none of our people are too badly injured. But we can't find Zidane."  
  
"Serves him right." Xu scowled. "I bet he started this."  
  
"All the same, he's missing."  
  
Xu sighed and waved the girl away. She turned to Squall, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis, who stood, watching the mess. "Not the way we'd want to greet royalty," She bowed at Squall. "We're sorry to trouble you, Prince Leonhart."  
  
"Are you going to Trabia?" Selphie said with interest. Xu nodded. "Before we left, we heard that Trabia was under attack by Galbadians - "  
  
"WHAT?!" Irvine yelled. Squall shot him a look and he collected himself. "When?"  
  
"A few hours ago, but we're not sure..."  
  
"Princess..." Quistis whispered to herself, dread choking her and making her spin. No, the Guardians...  
  
"We need to go to Trabia," Irvine spoke after silence. But if it has been occupied, and if Prince Almasy and Princess Heartily has been captured; then we need to sneak in."  
  
"I know!" Xu smiled. "You can come with us! It's the least we can do to repay you," She added, smiling at Squall. But her smile quickly faded when he remained stony.  
  
"Great!" Dincht yelled. He grinned at Squall. "By the way, the names' Zell. Zell Dincht. Put it there man," he held out his hand, but Squall merely frowned. To avoid uncomfortable situations, Irvine smoothly stepped in and shook Zell's hand with a dazzling smile. "Great. When can we leave?"  
  
Xu sighed. "I suppose we should look for Zidane..."  
  
"Aw, that guy can find his way home," Zell waved the question. "We're ready to go Prince Leonhart!" He made a mock salute and chuckled as he grinned at Xu. "He's the guy who gave me that adorable bruise."  
  
"I didn't say it was adorable," Xu retorted. "It was 'admirable'."  
  
"You're admirable," Irvine sided up to Xu, giving her one of his most melting smiles. "Do you have a personal caravan?"  
  
He was promptly hit over the head with a nunchaku. "What was that for?!" He glared at Selphie, who stood with arms akimbo. "Now's not the time to flirt, you pighead!"  
  
"Well boo-hoo for you." He snapped. "I guess you're just jealoud cause I didn't mutter your name in my sleep huh?"  
  
Selphie turned red with anger. "I don't understand why they made you a Knight in the first place!" She shouted furiously, ignoring the fact that people were beginning to look their way. Squall sighed and rubbed his forehead. Things are not looking up.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all who read this fic, please review! I need to see if there's anything to amend and improve! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Shroud Is Peeling off

Chapter 11 the Shroud is Peeling Off  
  
"We're approaching Trabia," Nida called as the caravan procession trudged through the snow plains. Xu came out of her caravan and squinted in the bright sunlight. "Looks well - "  
  
"Will you please stop teasing me you pervert?!"  
  
Quistis stepped out beside Xu and looked around. "It's so... empty."  
  
"It's snow all around," Xu chuckled. "Pretty depressing for somebody who depends on echoes to move around huh?"  
  
"Not that difficult, Xu," Quistis said stiffly. Xu suddenly realized she was dressed differently. Instead of Knight clothes; vest, tunic, custom emblem, she was dressed in a dusty orange sleeveless vest and matching skirt that clung to her hips. Her whip was looped in a brass-studded belt, and she wore long gloves. "What's with the outfit?"  
  
Quistis smiled. "Zell proposed that we disguise ourselves as part of the group, since we can't enter Trabia in our normal appearance."  
  
"And I thought he was dense..." Xu mused lightly. Just then Irvine burst out to the front, looking angry. "Somebody keep that wildcat away from me! She's accusing me of being everything from a pervert to a rapist!"  
  
Xu burst out laughing as Selphie poked her head out, glaring murderously at Irvine. "And so you are! Peeking at me while I was changing - don't you have any decency?!"  
  
"Now hang on, who changed in the middle of the doorway?!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Irvine and Selphie quickly snapped their mouths shut as Quistis furled her whip back. "Please calm down, Sir Kinneas - " She started calmly.  
  
"Hey!" Irvine brightened up. "Since we changed our costumes, why don't we get a new name? I mean, it's too obvious if you keep calling me Sir Kinneas, and this girl here keep calling me 'pervert'..." he glared at Selphie and the glare was returned.  
  
"So you are!" Selphie shot back. Irvine ignored her as he mused. 'Why don't you just call me Irvine? People won't look twice that way,"  
  
"...Irvine." Quistis tried awkwardly. It sounded alien. It made her feel... on par with him. Like friends. The thought made her frown.  
  
"So you'll be Quistis." He decided but then frowned. "Oh no... that's too obvious."  
  
"Quisty?" Selphie suggested. Quistis frowned at the name. "Quisty?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds different!" Xu clapped her hands. "Selphie won't need to change her name since she's not as famous as you two - " She stopped abruptly when Squall appeared. "Prince Leonhart!" She gulped. She hoped people didn't notice her face was red. Her mind was screaming OH HOT!  
  
Squall was garbed in black; a short black jacket over a white shirt, black gloves, black snug-fitting leggings and boots. Belts clanked at his hip as he walked, and his gunblade was sheathed on his belt. He looked like a mercenary ready to kill. Or, in Xu's opinion - drool.  
  
"No, definitely not." Irvine shook his head. Selphie squealed. "Why not Leon? That sounds great!"  
  
Squall frowned. "Why are you playing with my name? Is it too hard to say 'Squall'?"  
  
"Uh, right." Selphie said sheepishly. "Squall."  
  
Squall, Quistis rolled the name silently in her head. Different. The name conjures a different image from 'Leonhart'. Squall, an unpredictable tempest. Which is true then? The tempest or the fearless?  
  
"Are we getting anywhere?" Squall asked sourly. Anybody could tell his bad mood hadn't worn off. Xu pointed up ahead. "A few more hours, and we'll reach the gates."  
  
Squall nodded and went back inside just as Zell squeezed out. "Wow! Look at all that snow!" he exclaimed, eyes gleaming with interest. Irvine tipped his hat. "Yeah, It's been a while since I've come to Trabia."  
  
Quistis ignored the conversation and stepped back into the dim caravan. She could hear the rest of the caravan procession as they steadily clomped along. Feeling restless, she jumped down from the front caravan and hopped onto the next one. A sudden scraping of chairs instantly told her this caravan was occupied. She was about to jump out again when the person spoke.  
  
"A visitor?"  
  
She stopped short. A girl? Almost her age - not quite sixteen yet though. "I'm sorry. Was I intruding?"  
  
"Not at all!" A musical laugh. "I was just giving this man a reading."  
  
Man? Quistis' skin pricked and she caught a whiff of a scent she associated with one person. Squall was there, as silent as he always was. "Then I was intruding."  
  
"Please sit," the girl invited her, smiling at Squall. He didn't seem to mind. Quistis uncertainly sat next to him and heard the girl shuffle cards. "I'm Dagger," She said pleasantly. "I was trying to ask this man's name, but he is so quiet. Can he speak?" She teased merrily.  
  
"Not usually." Quistis said politely, feeling him stiffen. She smiled slightly. "What are those?"  
  
Dagger held up the pack of cards. "Tetra Master. Most of the time they're used to play, but I find they make good divining cards."  
  
"Divining?"  
  
"Yes," Dagger spread out the cards. "I'm the Diviner. There's nothing I don't know, or so my husbands declare . Maybe it's coincidence, but the cards never lie."  
  
She motioned to Squall. "Would you like to go first?"  
  
He deftly flipped a card. "Alexander," She said softly. "Flipped the right way." She laughed a little. "You must be a noble man, of pure heart and noble intentions."  
  
Quistis smiled slightly as Squall flipped another card. "Ultima Weapon, pointing to you. Oh dear, You're facing grave danger, or difficult situations most of the time." She said worriedly. 'A card I don't envy." She smiled however. "The last card will show your destiny, though I can't interpret it. It's up to you to see it whichever way you see fit."  
  
Squall hesitated. Much as he didn't want to believe, so far it had been correct (maybe not the first card). Heck, he took another card. Who knows what the future holds?  
  
He stared at the card. A sword? Dagger was about to say something when someone jumped into the caravan. Dagger took one look at the intruder and shrieked. "Zidane!"  
  
The boy got up dazedly. Or was it a boy? Squall looked at him curiously. He was maybe his age, with honey-blonde hair and dressed in the trademark performers type of get-up - mismatched. A lace neck-cloth paired with blue vest and trousers - not exactly normal wear, but it fits the atmosphere.  
  
Dagger rushed up to him and helped him to his feet properly. Quistis looked at him interestedly. It was strange... was it her imagination or did Zidane have a -  
  
"You have a tail," Squall said bluntly. Zidane looked at him, furrowing his brows. "Who's the depressed looking guy?" he demanded to Dagger, who glared at him with disapproval. But she herself was flustered too. "He, uh... a new addition."  
  
"You're kidding me! I've only been gone a night and they've found someone to replace me?!"  
  
"No, they're new," Dagger rolled her eyes. "This is - um..." She suddenly realized she didn't know their names.  
  
"I'm Quisty." Quistis offered cordially. "And this... Squall."  
  
"Geez, your names sound pretty funny," Zidane guffawed. "I'm Zidane Tribal, the thief," he made a comical bow. "And this is my wife, Dagger."  
  
Dagger grinned. "Forgive his attitude. It's just the way he is."  
  
"Yeah, ever seen a thief with good manners?" Zidane sat down next to Dagger and saw the row of cards. "You've been giving Tetra readings again."  
  
"Well, I have to occupy myself," Dagger defended. "After all, I am the All- Seeing Dagger."  
  
"Right." Zidane rolled his eyes and returned to Squall and Quistis. "So you're new in this joint? I've been with the group since I could remember. What do you do?"  
  
"You mean how do you do?"  
  
"Nope. What's your skills, man? See, I'm a thief. I can steal anything, so there."  
  
Quistis blinked. Skills? What could she do? Somehow putting some kind of skill to perform in front of other people made her slightly nauseous.  
  
"Yo, Zidane!" Zell suddenly came in, obviously delighted. "Where have you been huh? Xu was having a fit about you!"  
  
"I was thrown off when I tried to take a dragon egg," he said sourly. Zell chuckled. 'Serves you right there man." Zell thumped his friend on the back and grinned at Squall. "He's the group thief. He stole at least something from everybody in here. Keep a close watch on your stuff, cause - "  
  
"Watch it!" Squall growled, his eyes on Zidane, who looked childishly innocent. Only Quistis felt a furry tail stealthily sneak between her and Squall, reaching towards Lion Heart. The tail was whisked back almost as soon as it touched Squall. "Not a professional, I see," She said sagely. He glared at her. "And what do you do to earn your keep huh?"  
  
Quistis turned slightly pale and Zell's face drained of color.  
  
"She's a... a knife thrower." Zell blurted out, a little too fast maybe. Zidane looked at the fighter curiously, but he seemed to have bought it, if not suspiciously. "A knife thrower? Anyone can throw." He scoffed. Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Try doing it with your eyes closed - and keep your thieving tail away from my whip!" She snapped as she felt a furry tail inching towards her Save The Queen.  
  
"He's trying to be friendly." Zell chuckled. "He stole my fighting gloves once and made me lose a match."  
  
"You're not so invincible after all," Quistis said, smiling a little. "Even Pr - Squall managed to give you a good sock in the jaw." She fidgeted slightly at her slip. It wasn't easy calling him 'Squall'.  
  
"We're approaching Trabia!" Xu's voice rang loudly from wherever she was. "Get your ass in position!"  
  
"Time for my stint!" Zell grabbed Zidane. "Come on, let's strut our stuff!" The two jumped off the moving caravan to join the other performers who were already walking alongside the procession. It was some kind of parade. Quistis listened with interest. "Are we supposed to join them?"  
  
"We should," Dagger said, but remembered something. "You haven't picked a card."  
  
Quistis stiffened. "It's alright, I - "  
  
"Oh please," Dagger begged as she reshuffled her deck. "You can keep it too, as Squall kept his last card." She showed the fanned deck. "Please?"  
  
Quistis hesitated, and then gingerly took one. She didn't look at it. "I'll study it later," She said with a tight smile as she slipped the card into her vest.  
  
Squall went out to the front where Xu was standing. The other performers were walking alongside the caravans, laughing, showing off their tricks and generally making a gaily atmosphere in the mundane whiteness of Trabia. Xu pointed to the looming steeples of Trabia City. "The Galbadians are there alright. Think you can manage it, Prince?"  
  
Squall nodded. He jumped off the moving vehicle and walked alongside Zidane, who was grinning ear to ear. "Trabia's a really cool place; literally speaking. The city's really nice, and they've got plenty of good babes in!"  
  
"You're married." Squall pointed out, but Zidane merely shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to check out other people," He said with a roguish grin. "It's not like I'm gonna have a lay-in."  
  
Squall decided not to reply to that. He had known Zidane for less than an hour - experience taught him that people aren't what they seem to be.  
  
The procession was lively, and almost everybody was laughing. Almost. Amidst the multi-colored streamers and juggling balls, two solemn faces never even cracked a smile. Quistis Trepe, ears alert as she patiently distinguished the carnival noise and the menacing growls of beasts that she could hear. Sure she knew she was safe from beasts, but she could never guarantee from men...  
  
The procession stopped at the Gates of Trabia and Xu pulled the chocobos to a stop. The guards eyed the caravans suspiciously. "Traveling performers?" One shouted to Xu. The woman nodded. "Let us through! We're the great Fantasy Troupe! We've traveled all over the world and now we've come to show Trabia the wonders of our performers!" She made a wide sweep at her troupe, including Squall and Quistis, who happened to be in front.  
  
"What's going on here?!"  
  
A large, burly man stepped up to them. Despite the chilly weather, he was dressed for the desert, and maybe he was, thought Squall. Dark skinned and very nomadic looking. The Guard stood to attention. "Traveling performers, sir! Looks like they came from Esthar!"  
  
"Esthar eh?" The higher-ranking 'sir' surveyed the troupe thoughtfully. 'How am I supposed to know you're not smuggling an army?" He demanded to Xu, who rolled her eyes. "Do we look like soldiers to you?"  
  
The man looked at them thoughtfully. 'Well some of you look pretty menacing," He pointed to Zell, who was glaring at him, and Irvine, who regarded the man contemptuously. "And some of you look plain sissy," he jerked his thumb at Zidane, who turned red with anger. 'Now wait a second - "  
  
"We came from Esthar, sure, but we're just performers," Xu explained, feigning tiredness. "I promise you none of my troupe will cause any trouble."  
  
Nope, we won't, thought Irvine jovially as the guards let them pass. We're not part of the troupe!  
  
The city was like Zidane said it was. Despite the Galbadian soldiers watching over the citizens, it didn't stop them from doing whatever they're supposed to do. The marketplace was just as noisy as it was packed, and people generally ignored the nasty looking soldiers.  
  
"Find a field to set up the carnival," Xu directed. "Zell, you know what to do." The young man grinned and herded his own men to set up a ring in the middle of the marketplace.  
  
"Trabia is on good terms with Esthar. Do you think our identities will pose a problem?" Quistis asked Irvine, who merely shrugged. "It was maybe ten years ago since we came here - nobody's gonna recognize us without our Knight crests. Besides, we're in disguise."  
  
"Hey there pretty lady," A man leered at her as she walked past. "Let's see what you can do with that whip now huh?"  
  
Quistis stiffened but Irvine gently patted her back. "Ignore him. Trabia's slums are full of perverts." Quistis was inclised to say that Selphie would have something to say to that comment, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.  
  
Zell had set up his ring and was doing his routine strut, challenging people to win a round from him. He was quite strong, Quistis observed. He wasn't fooling around when he lost to Squall. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're at the site, I think. Xu made sure she got the plains nearest to the castle, to make things easier for us."  
  
Quistis was silent for a while. "Strange, isn't it?"  
  
'What is?"  
  
"People we hardly know... ready to help us in a quest they don't know anything about. Isn't it a little too much for repayment?"  
  
Irvine laughed. "The human mind works in strange ways, Quisty. Let's just accept and find those girls."  
  
"Yes." Quistis nodded as the familiar noise of the performers came within hearing. She could hear Zidane shouting something, and Xu yelling instructions. It was somewhat confusing, but somehow it didn't bother her. It was comforting, like a home she couldn't remember anymore...  
  
"There's been no sign of Seifer, or Rinoa," Squall reported when he returned in the evening. Camp had been set up and the friends were sitting in a circle around a fire, discussing plans. Irvine handed him a skewered Fasticolon-F (I hope the name's right). "It seems that Princess Ellone was not seen since the Galbadian occupation either," He said, biting into a Gargant leg. "Ow... hot!" He whooped and gingerly waved his meal to cool it down.  
  
"I heard something interesting!" Selphie piped up. "There's some woman seen in the castle - she came on the battleships. Some say she's the Empress Ultimecia, but..."  
  
Quistis put her skewered Galya down. Hearing the Empress' name made her ill. Leaving the others to discuss, she walked off into the forest, thinking deeply. The Empress is here? On battleships? Was she the one who initiated the attacks? Where was the Emperor? If she's here, then there would be a slim chance of finding Rinoa - the Empress preferred her step- daughter dead than alive. But why attack Trabia? Did she know that they were coming? But it was too odd - the chances of such things happening is one in a million. There must a be a reason why she occupied Trabia -  
  
"Ah!"  
  
So occupied she was that she bumped headlong into a tree. She rubbed her head and heard the distinct clanking of belts. "Prince?"  
  
A quiet laugh. "Squall."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not used to this. Did you follow me?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"If I didn't, you would have fallen into that hole right next to you," He said with amusement. Quistis knew what he meant, but she was too bothered to care. "Are we breaking into the castle tonight?"  
  
"The others are ready."  
  
Quistis heaved a long sigh. "We have to find her. I only hope the Empress hasn't done anything to her..."  
  
"What is it that the Empress wants by doing this?" Squall interrupted her thoughts. She smiled bitterly. "If I may say so; you're not the world's best historian, aren't you?"  
  
Squall shook his head in perplexation. "If she wanted to attack Esthar headlong, she might as well do it. Why take over small principalities like Timber and Trabia? It doesn't strike me as world domination matter."  
  
"She doesn't want to dominate the world," Quistis said bitterly. "She wants to dominate our very hearts. She cares nothing about countries and unity - she only wants power. Ultimate power."  
  
She turned to Squall. "Do you know why I was assigned to be Rinoa's Knight? I was blind to temptation, Emperor Caraway said. I would have no use for it since I'm in my own league."  
  
"What kind of power?" Squall asked quietly. Quistis smiled, a slow, twisted smile. "The same kind of power that Emperor Caraway wanted fifteen years ago, when he destroyed Balamb."  
  
He felt his blood freeze. "Balamb?"  
  
"Yes." Her eyes glittered strangely. "Surely you know. The reason why Balamb is now under Esthar protection. King Loire is trying to keep the Guardian that sleeps in its depths away from human greed." She smiled at him, a strange, sad smile. "My villagers protected the Guardian with their lives, but I had to pay with my sight."  
  
He couldn't shake the chill, the feeling that she was familiar. As if he had met her before, but he couldn't have. He would have remembered someone like her...  
  
In a flash Quistis sensed it - a menacing aura so strong it hurt. "Look out!" She yelled and pulled Squall to the ground just miliseconds before a long javelin tore into her shoulder and embedded in a tree trunk. Quistis collapsed to the ground, clutching her injured shoulder. Squall looked up and nearly froze in surprise.  
  
A huge, Chimera-like creature was hunched on a tree trunk, glaring down at them. It was golden in color and had a colorful mask, as if hiding something underneath. Its voice, when it spoke, was a low growl.  
  
"Quistis Trepe..." 


	12. Chapter 12 In And Out

Chapter 12 In and Out  
  
Author's note: The last chapter was a little long, but I thought it was appropriate. Anyway, there are elements from the Final Fantasy IX story; but like I said, it sounded right when I wrote it. Happy Reading! By the way, it is actually 'Ortagon' not 'Octagon' Knights. Sorry for the mistake.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis felt her blood chill. "Oh Hyne..." Was that what she thought it was...?  
  
" You disobeyed the Empress..." It rasped. "The punishment is... death!"  
  
A rain of javelins showered on the two and they would have been skewered if a long staff didn't shoot out and knock the things off course.  
  
"Xu!" Quistis gasped in pain. Xu stood a little way off, and with her was Irvine, Zell and Selphie. "What is that?!" Selphie asked in awe. "It's cool!"  
  
"I am Sphinx." It growled and pounced on Selphie. Irvine tried to shoot it, but it seems to be immune to physical attacks.  
  
"You won't defeat me," it sneered as it literally swiped Zell away.  
  
Quistis grit her teeth. Sphinx wasn't invincible, only its defense was high. "Keep attacking," She called out. "He's lying!"  
  
"I hope you're right!" Irvine yelled and held on to his hat as he rolled out of a furious swipe from a large paw.  
  
"Argh!" Selphie yelped as the Sphinx tore into her side. Irvine clenched his teeth and reloaded his gun. "Eat this! Pulse Ammo!"  
  
"Whoa, he's mad," Zell said dazedly as he watched Irvine furiously fire bullet after bullet. "Pulse Ammos are expensive."  
  
"Well, trust him to guard a girl's honor." Xu grumbled as she lunged with her staff. But all attacks seem to be futile. At last Quistis managed to get to her feet. "Squall!" She called. "Break the mask!"  
  
Squall listened once and with all his strength, struck the Sphinx right in the middle of its face. It howled horribly and Zell flexed his arm, grinning. "Take this! Meteor Barrette!"  
  
Quistis hunched over, paralyzed with pain. The javelins were poisoned, she thought hazily. If Sphinx is here, it means the other Ortagon Knights are here as well. And if they're here, that means the Empress is looking for her...  
  
'Are you alright?" Selphie rushed to her side. "Oh, you're poisoned," She carefully helped Quistis stand. "Let's go to camp." She helped Quistis stand.  
  
As they retreated back to camp, Squall took one last look at the Sphinx. They'll have to move fast - when its comrades finds this one's dead, chances of slipping into the castle might be reduced to nil.  
  
"What is it?" Irvine came up to the prince. Squall shook his head. "If she's too injured we have to move without her."  
  
"She won't like that." Irvine shook his head. "It's her duty as well."  
  
Squall was silent for a moment. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and he needed to get it off him. "Irvine?"  
  
"Hmm?" Irvine was examining one of the javelins with interest.  
  
"What really happened in Balamb fifteen years ago?"  
  
Irvine froze. He promptly forced a chuckle. 'Why the sudden revival in interest?"  
  
"... Quistis told me something... about Esthar guarding something on that continent. What was it that we were fighting for?"  
  
"Balamb's independence," Irvine answered, his smile fading. Maybe he should tell the truth now - but it has nothing to do with the current situation. "Galbadia was trying to occupy the continent, and King Loire stepped in to help. It was a horrible battle, I'm sure you remember that." He reflected for a while. "You were so afraid, but when we returned to Esthar, you changed."  
  
Squall stiffened. A vision of a motionless body lying under rubble fleeted past his mind's eye. "Someone taught me life was unforgiving." He said slowly. "Fate has a way in playing with our destiny, and sometimes we have to make the most of sacrifices."  
  
"You're thinking about her," Irvine sighed. "She's dead, Squall. Can't you see you're grieving a memory? Why is she so important to you?"  
  
Squall frowned. He didn't know either, but somehow, it was that memory that kept him true to his oath, to his visions.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone struggled as her boat hit shore. Where was she? One of the many small islands surrounding Balamb or Trabia? She was so weak... When she emerged in the cove, the boat was there but Mother forgot that she needed to eat. She had to paddle through a storm to get to wherever she was now... she was so exhausted. A part of her mind demand that she simply lay down then and there and let go, yet another voice was telling her to keep pressing on. The voice said she was where she was meant to be, and she was in danger. "If you say so..." She grumbled and shakily got to her feet. But fatigue overcame her and she collapsed, unconscious. If she had kept awake for a few minutes longer, she would have heard the patter of chocobos' feet and voices talking.  
  
"...been a quiet day, eh Watts?" A Knight in full armor sighed as he guided his steed towards the beach. The page known as Watts nodded sleepily. "Yes, sir..." His eyes caught sight of something and his jaw dropped. "Sir!"  
  
"What is it?" the Knight drew his sword. "A monster to slay?"  
  
"A mermaid, sir!!!!!!" Watts yelled in awe and jumped down from his chocobo. The two rushed down the slight slope to the sorry remains of a boat.  
  
Watts looked in amazement at the unconscious girl. She was dressed in a thin dress and was...etheral.  
  
"She's human, you dolt." The Knight grumbled as he surveyed the girl. And a pretty darn stunning one, he smiled inwardly.  
"What's happening?! Why isn't she moving?"  
  
He tried to tug at the heavy beam, but it won't move. The sky was golden red, and it made everything to surreal. But it was real. He could feel the rough stones at his feet and the blood on his fingers as he tried to move the wooden beam with his small strength.  
  
"We've got to save her!!"  
  
That voice - it was a boy. Why was he trying to lift the beam too? Was he going to save Sis?  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
No, that isn't my name... Someone once called me a different name...  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Another boy was shaking him - he had long hair and wore fine clothes. He looked like a page, and was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Seifer, wake up!"  
  
The face slowly melted into the face of a pale, frightened woman. Seifer slowly focused. "Rinoa...?"  
  
"Thank Hyne." Rinoa sighed and let him go. "I thought you were possessed. You seemed to be having a nightmare."  
  
Seifer groggily sat up. He was sitting on a cold floor, and it hurt his back. He looked around. A finely furnished room. "Why was I on the floor...?" He asked, irritated. Rinoa giggled. "Because I had the bed, and you were to heavy to move onto the sofa," She grinned and looked mournfully out of the window. They were imprisoned in one of Trabia's high towers, and it overlooked the chunky mountains. By the looks of it, they weren't facing Balamb or Esthar.  
  
"How'd we get here?" He asked as he surveyed his surroundings. Rinoa shook her head. "Mother is keeping us under lock and key," She pointed to the shadows moving under the door. "There's no way we can run - we have to wait for the others," She scowled slightly and crossed her arms behind her back. Seifer groaned. In the end did he have to depend on Squall? "No way!" He hissed furiously. 'We're gonna get out of here, now!"  
  
Rinoa grinned and whooped with joy. "I knew you were gonna say that! So, do you have a plan?"  
  
Seifer frowned. Apart from direct assault and murdering everybody in the permises, thinking stratergies wasn't his strong point. He suddenly saw that Rinoa looked uncomfortable. 'What is it?"  
  
"Um..." Rinoa shifted first on one foot and then the other. "Maybe you should know that Mother's Ortagon Knights are here," She began hesitantly. "And... I'm kind of... worried."  
  
"What, are they that great? Who ordained them?"  
  
Rinoa bit her lip. They're not even human, Seifer. They're creatures born of magic...  
  
"The Ortagon Knights are eight creatures created out of Ultimecia's magic," Quistis sighed as Selhie bandaged her shoulder. "The one you saw was the youngest one, Sphinx. They never travel alone, and if you see one, that means the other Ortagons are there as well," She bit her lip. "I've seen them do things even Magic can't accomplish."  
  
"Those javelins were poisoned," Irvine said grimly. "Luckily Selphie has a cure, but we can't take chances. Do you know anything about the Ortagons?" He asked Quistis, who shook her head. "I've only seen one - the one called Tiamat. He's the oldest, and I think... the most powerful of the eight." She shivered slightly at the memory of that moment, when a murderous aura so strong nearly made her suffocate. She could be considered lucky because she wasn't the one who had to face the monster, but still...  
  
"Let's go." Squall stood up, and Quistis hurriedly got up. "I'm coming." Selphie firmly pushed her down. "You, are not going anywhere." She stated. Quistis was about to say something when Squall interrupted. "That's an order."  
  
She stared at him for a minute before turning away. How she wished she had a vase to knock him on the head...  
  
CRASH! CRASH!  
  
"Help! Somebody help me!" Rinoa screamed loudly as she continued to knock down vases and paintings. Crash, went another gourd. "Seifer! Please stop!" She paused for effect, grabbed a vase and screamed as she hurtled it to the wall. Seifer narrowly ducked as a flying bronze duck came his way. Damn, she's a great actress, he thought derisively, but she'll kill me if she keeps it up!  
  
The door swung open and a guard ran in, and was prompty knocked out cold by a crystal decanter. "Oops, did it hurt?" Rinoa asked sweetly before stepping on him. "Let's go!"  
  
Seifer dazedly shook his head and followed the princess out of the room. He made a note to be careful of her aim.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone slowly blinked as her surroundings came into focus. A room. A modest room. She turned her head and noted a boy fast asleep on a chair. The sight made her sit up, startled. The next realization made her scream.  
  
The boy was jolted out of his sleep and he jumped up, looked wildly around. 'What?! Who?!"  
  
"What happened to me?!" Ellone shrieked as she looked down. She was dressed in clothes, but she sure as hell knew they weren't hers!  
  
'Oh, you're awake, sir!" The boy seemed relieved. "We found you by the sea, and Sir Zone took you back," He explained, grinning sheepishly. But smiling was the last thing on Ellone's mind. "Where am I? Who is Sir Zone? Who undressed me?!" The last question was more of a shriek, but the boy seemed unfazed. Clearly he was shouted to frequently. "You're in Balamb Island, sir, the Esthar settlement. Sir Zone is the Commander of the Esthar army here."  
  
So she had arrived in Balamb, she noted, but she was still sore. Saved by Estharians themselves - what a relief; but a man!  
  
"You need not worry about you honor sir, a nurse took care of you while you were asleep." The boy said brightly. Ellone sighed in relief. Her thoughts returned back to the matter at hand. Trabia... what of her country now? And the Knights who were supposed to bring her back to Esthar - did they make it to Trabia? Are they safe? It troubles her to put so many people in trouble...  
  
"You're up." A masculine voice greeted her pleasantly and Ellone saw an armor-clad soldier enter the room. Ellone presumed him to be Sir Zone. "Are you the Commander?" She asked politely. He bowed. "Watts here keeps insisting you're a mermaid, lady. I hope you're human, because then I'd lose a hundred gil."  
  
Ellone laughed. "I am human, don't worry. My name is... Ellone." She said after a pause. It's better not to reveal who she is. "I escaped from Trabia."  
  
"So you're the sole escapee then," Zone shrugged. "We heard what happened to Trabia. But our orders are to stay in Balamb at all costs."  
  
"But you're allies with Trabia!" Ellone said, aghast. "You've got to help us!"  
  
"Lady, we're all under the King and the Commander." He said gently. "The King has not given us orders to commence attack, so we're not moving from our posts."  
  
"What kind of a King do you have?!" Ellone thumped her fists on the sheets. "My country is under attack and you'll only stand aside and let it fall into ruins?! Why stay here? Trabia is more important than Balamb!"  
  
"Whatever the King orders is important," Zone got up and glared at her. "How dare you insult King Loire!"  
  
"That's alright, she has right to," A voice replied from the doorway. Sir Zone whirled around in shock and promptly fell to his knees, bowing low. "Forgive me, you Highness!"  
  
King Loire stood in the doorway, smiling slightly. He nodded to Ellone. "How are you, my dear?"  
  
"Alive," Ellone replied, a little sheepish. She was not in the condition to stand and courtesy, so she could only bow while sitting. King Loire curtly dismissed Zone and turned to her again. "I'm glad to see you've escaped here, Ellone. But there's no time for civilities. Have you met the Knights who were sent to bring you to Esthar?"  
  
"No. The castle was attacked without warning. I escaped in a boat Mother prepared earlier."  
  
King Loire nodded gravely. "Edea must have thought the soldiers in Balamb can help you. She is quite right, however I won't allow it."  
  
"What?!" Ellone half shrieked but caught herself in time. "You have to send soldiers! You can't just let them take us!"  
  
"I have sent my best people," King Loire said firmly. "The army here must remain. I cannot risk whatever the Empress is planning."  
  
"So you believe it's her work," Ellone sighed. "Why is she after me?"  
  
"The reason why she is after this island," King Loire tapped his foot thoughtfully. "She's still intent on conquering this island..."  
  
"What is on this island?!"  
  
King Loire blinked. Ellone sat on the bed, her face a mask confusion. She was perhaps older than Squall, but she took her responsibilities much more seriously, viewing her future as a monarch as an inevitable honor.  
  
"Guardians."  
  
Ellone's blood froze. Here? On this island which has been the object of war for years? And her. She became uncomfortable. How did the King know she has a Guardian spirit in her body?  
  
"...how do you know?"  
  
King Loire shook his head. "No time for that. I came to warn my people to protect this island at all costs - I will go to Trabia now."  
  
"Wait!" Ellone called desperately and jumped down from the bed, not caring about image now. "I need to go!"  
  
"You've just escaped," King Loire reminded her. "Do you think you can get in that easily?"  
  
"No, but I can help you get in," She grinned. "Your party can land in the secret cove and enter the castle undetected. Isn't that much better?"  
  
Author's note: The end of another loooooong chapter. Reviews please, flames, criticisms are welcome. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Corpse Exposed

Chapter 13 The Corpse Exposed  
  
"Left, right, left, right - " Rinoa muttered as she frowned at the intersection. Seifer was beside himself with irritation. "For Hyne's sake, woman! Make up your mind! We can't be hanging here all day!"  
  
"Oh shut up." She snapped. "Do you remember in which direction is the Throne Room? I'd avoid any blunders if I were you."  
  
"We're in this together, and I say we go left.' Seifer decided matter-of- factly but Rinoa did not seem convinced. Seifer's senses were alert for any sign of the enemy, but the whole castle was silent. Apparently the soldier was still out cold.  
  
"I think we should go right." Rinoa said after a while. "I thought I passed that coat of arms just now. we go right."  
  
Seifer was about to answer to that when something caught his eye. With a yell he brandished his sword. "Ghost!!!"  
  
Rinoa spun around and her blood turned cold. Protruding out from the wall behind her was a ghastly head, dull gray in color and with glittering yellow eyes. It looked like a pile of sludge with a face. And it was grinning horribly. "Righty, Lefty, what should it be.?"  
  
"Vysage!!!" Rinoa yelled and in a flash was behind Seifer. Vysage cackled - a dry, rasping sound. "I see you need help.shall I show you the way.?"  
  
"What are you?" Seifer yelled and slashed madly, but Vysage simply ducked away, like he was part of the wall or something. "He's an Ortagon, Seifer!!!" Rinoa hissed. Out of the blue a hand traveled down from the ceiling and came within proportion of the disembodied head. "What noise you're making, Princess. come with me."  
  
"Run!" Seifer yelled and they broke into a sprint, but didn't go very far - a hand suddenly popped out of the ground and halted them. Vysage's head soon rose out of the stone, grinning like mad. "This is not the right way." He began advancing towards the two, and Seifer turned around to run the opposite way, but was stopped again by another phantom hand. Rinoa clenched her fists. There must be a way to escape Vysage!  
  
Call me...  
  
Rinoa blinked. Who was it? A soft, melodious voice, warm, like Mother...  
  
Call me...  
  
Who is it...? Her mind began to whirl as a cold wind invaded her senses, slowly prying her body out of control.  
  
"Diamond Dust!!!!"  
  
Seifer watched, openmouthed as Rinoa was surrounded by green light and the floor suddenly turned cold, freezing Vysage and his hands. A huge ice formation suddenly burst up from the ground and inside was the trapped body of a woman, glaring at Vysage. A blinding light enveloped them and Vysage howled as a million icicles slashed through him.  
  
Seifer could only blink as Rinoa came out of her trance. ".Shiva." She whispered hoarsely. But whatever it was, it worked. Vysage had disappeared. But the Ortagons were not finished yet. Even as one fell, the others continued...  
  
"What in frickin' hell is THAT?!" Zell yelled as he narrowly escaped a lightning bolt. Lightning bolts don't appear out of nowhere, and in an instant Squall knew, and especially not in large, dark, castle corridors - "An Ortagon!"  
  
"We're so near..." Irvine grit his teeth. Selphie was furious. "Hey big guy! Do you think it's funny to singe my hair?!" She yelled furiously and Irvine groaned out loud. "You and your hair preoccupations! Don't you have any other - "  
  
"Watch out!" A voice cried and Irvine was pushed aside as another lightning bolt hit the spot he was standing on.  
  
Irvine dazedly got up as his savior jumped out and pulled out a staff with blades on either end. "Who - "  
  
"Zidane!" Zell yelled in relief as the puckish thief grinned. "You would have been fried there, my man." He nodded at Irvine. The Knight frowned. He had seen this guy in the caravan... "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Sent by the pretty blonde." Zidane grunted and looked around. "Where's the enemy?"  
  
"Looking for me...?" A loud hiss, followed by a buzz and suddenly a creature came out of the shadows, its eyes blazing. It looked like a huge wasp, except it had three spikes protruding out of its back, and these sparks were crackling with electricity. "So you defeated Sphinx - impressive."  
  
"Scared, aren't you?" Zell taunted. "Buzz of!"  
  
"I take that pun was not intended!" The bug hissed. "I, Tri-Point will make you regret!"  
  
"Save the vows for later." Zidane grunted and swung his weapon again. But Tri-Point was fast. "Useless..."  
  
"He's a smug one." Selphie grimaced. "Here, Irvine, he's yours."  
  
"Oh? Chickening out, lady?" Irvine tipped his hat as Selphie drew up to her maximum height - which was not much. "That does it mister!" She shrieked. "When we get to the Princesses, I'll whoop your sorry ass!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Squall roared, and the two turned to Squall, who was defending himself from Tri-Point's attacks. "If you don't get here fast I'll be the one to whoop you!"  
  
"We're so scared," Selphie said sarcastically as she drew out her nunchaku. Zell glanced at Squall, who looked utterly furious. "Royalty don't get much respect, huh?"  
  
Squall grit his teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, Irvine was thinking fast. They were attracting a lot of noise - if this is one Ortagon, he couldn't imagine if help arrived...  
  
"Ranzekuken!!!" Squall yelled as he repeatedly slashed at Tri-Point, ignoring the electrically charged air. Selphie whistled. "Woo-hoo... that ought to hurt."  
  
"Let's go!" Irvine hissed as Trip-Point exploded into bug mush. They ran down a corridor, lead by Selphie. "Exactly where are we headed?" Zidane asked her critically. Selphie ignored him. In truth, she herself wasn't sure where to go. The castle was under siege - where was the Regent and Queen? And what happened to Princess Ellone?  
  
Selphie came to a pair of double doors and with surprising strength, kicked them open. They rushed in and stopped dead.  
  
Ultimecia smiled twistedly as the team stopped abruptly. Behind her, the Regent and Queen were held by an enormous golden machine, squirming helplessly. "Regent Cid!" Selphie cried but the Regent warned her to stay away.  
  
"A pretty party. "The Empress snarled. "So you called for help, Cid? Then you leave me no choice but violence..."  
  
"No, please!" Edea cried. "Empress, please listen to us!"  
  
"You'll do the listening. I'll do the scheming around here." She laughed wickedly and turned to Squall and the others. "So You have defeated two of my Knights - commendable, but your vain crusade ends here." She raised her arms to release a spell but was halted by a series of loud explosions coming from outside. Frowning, she walked to the windows and narrowed her eyes. "So..."  
  
The City of Trabia was in flames, and in the midst of the chaos she saw several figures battling with her soldiers, slowly making their way to the castle. "Who are they?!" She snarled angrily and whirled around to face Regent Cid. "Fool! You'll pay for this tomfoolery!" before she could say another word the side doors burst open and Seifer and Rinoa burst into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the Regent and his wife, but Seifer was looking that way. He had seen Squall.  
  
"Ah, so the party is complete." Ultimecia laughed triumphantly. "Vysage has brought you to me."  
  
"We killed Vysage!" Seifer growled, but Ultimecia seemed amused. "Oh dear, he must be quite furious. But enough of this. I will have the Guardians and the heads of you! Trauma!" She called the golden giant and it whirred in reply. "Since you do not wish to disclose the whereabouts of the Princess, then I will hang your heads in the marketplace - ahahaha!!!"  
  
She's insane... Rinoa's head was spinning. She's gone truly crazy.  
  
Release me...  
  
Rinoa felt the coldness again, and Shiva was speaking to her, imploring to be set free. "No... I can't - "  
  
The doors suddenly burst open again and Squall nearly fell as he saw King Loire, Princess Ellone, Quistis and Dagger storm in. "Dagger!" Zidane croaked, turning white. His wife was not pleased. "You'll have your go when we get back!' She hissed angrily and gave him a smart knock on the head with a racket. Squall instantly dropped down to one knee, as did Seifer. "Father!!"  
  
King Loire was regarding the scene with distaste. His eyes fell on the Empress and his lip curled. "Empress Ultimecia."  
  
"King Loire, what a delightful meeting." She purred and her eyes gleamed. "Princess Ellone..."  
  
"You monster, unhand my parents!" Ellone was furiously kicking at Trauma's lower half. Ultimecia nodded and it slowly lowered the Regent and Queen. They embraced their daughter happily.  
  
"I don't seem to see your soldiers, King Loire." Ultimecia narrowed her golden eyes and King Loire gripped his sword. "I knew what you were up to, Empress. They're not moving an inch from Balamb."  
  
"So...you have... ruffians fighting for you?" She looked out once again and Zidane snarled. "Don't insult my family, sorceress!"  
  
Squall eyed Quistis who promptly went down on one knee. "Forgive me for disobeying your orders, Commander! But King Loire implored me to come with him..."  
  
"It's not her fault, son." King Loire nodded. Squall shook his head helplessly.  
  
"A truly historical moment." Ultimecia laughed. "The heads of two warring nations, together in a same room... Hereby, King Loire of Esthar - " She paused, eyes glittering strangely. "I propose... a merger."  
  
The air seemed to hang suddenly. Seifer was beside himself with repulsion. "A merger?!"  
  
"Or shall I put it in better terms... a royal wedding." She swept her arm to Rinoa, who stood rooted to the spot. "Between my Crown Princess, and your Crown Prince."  
  
Rinoa felt herself turn slightly red. Marriage? With... Seifer?! She could see the prince looked uncomfortable too. "But Mother..."  
  
"Surely you prefer to end this... endless war, King Loire?" Ultimecia's voice was soft and silky, but anyone could tell the underlying threat.  
  
King Loire was in a quandary. On the surface, it was the perfect idea - Galbadia and Esthar can finally put aside old feuds and will be at peace, at last. But knowing the Empress, she certainly has a different purpose. Yet, if he declines, it would seem that he was the one who refused peace, and this will cause trouble in the long run. But with such a merger, he could be assured of the Guardians' safety... he heaved a long sigh.  
  
"An... excellent proposition, Empress, I commend you. But it's best if you confer with your daughter beforehand... I don't think my son would want an unwilling wife."  
  
Rinoa turned red and shyly scuffled the carpeting with one foot. "I... have no objections, Mother."  
  
Seifer turned truly the purest scarlet.  
  
"Very well." King Loire nodded slowly. "Then it shall be announced. The royal wedding between Prince Seifer Almasy of Esthar, and Princess Rinoa Heartily of Galbadia."  
  
Empress Ultimecia tapped her chin amusedly. "But King Loire, that doesn't seem right!"  
  
His blood turned cold. "What do you mean, Empress?"  
  
"I mean, that you are not being honest. The wedding should be between the Crown Prince and Princess... therefore, I believe... it is your other prince;"  
  
"Prince Squall Leonhart," She finished with a triumphant smile.  
  
Author's note: Seen that coming? I didn't! Muahaha... as the procedure goes: Reviews, please? Just a simple word would do! Thank you! 


	14. Chapter 14 Why Me?

Chapter 14 Why me?  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the late update, but I've started attending college now and can't update so frequently. But I'll always try my best, never fear! For now, please enjoy, and comments as usual! I'll try my best, so please be patient with me!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The blood drained from their faces. Seifer was choking as he turned to King Loire. "Father...?!"  
  
Somehow or rather, Squall too had gone white. Him? But he was the younger prince! What is the Empress getting at?!  
  
"I see..." The Empress smiled wickedly. "So you have kept a little secret, have you, King Loire? Shame indeed..." She laughed. "You think you can keep a secret forever, but he will know, some time or other. And fate has it that he must know now." She smiled and settled into a chair. "But I have spoken the truth. And since you have agreed, there is no room to back away now, do we?"  
  
Seifer's world was spinning. "I'm not... I'm not his son?" He whispered weakly and felt Rinoa gently touch his arm. All the sudden he felt filthy, truly filthy. 'Then who am I?! Some bastard child with a barmaid?!"  
  
"Your mother was not a whore!' Irvine suddenly shouted furiously. "Don't you dare insult you family!"  
  
King Loire stared, stunned at his Knight's outburst. At last, he sighed. "Maybe it's best you know now. But I myself am not sure of who you are, Seifer."  
  
Irvine was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke. Quistis, forgive me, he thought.  
  
"You were a child we found after the Balamb War. But actually, you were not found - Squall was looking for you. Because during the war, we had met you once, and."  
  
Squall's eyes were hooded. "Your sister saved my life." He said hoarsely. "She died while saving me. I couldn't forgive myself - and I didn't understand. Why did she die to save me? Was my life so meaningful that it had to be prolonged on a borrowed life?"  
  
Quistis drew a sharp breath. Memories began to flood her, until her body began to tremble in suppressed emotion. But Irvine gently squeezed her hand, willing her to be silent. This is the truth. Perhaps it will be best if everybody knew - why the past resurfaces in the present. Perhaps it will be best for the future.  
  
"I asked Father to take you with us. You were very ill, and when you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing. Not even your name. But you truly became my brother." Squall took a deep breath. "I never regarded you as anything else, Seifer. To me, you were my true blood brother."  
  
"But he isn't." Ultimecia narrowed her eyes. "He cannot inherit the throne, and the people knows it. So why should I ignore the legacy?"  
  
Seifer had been listening. Some time during the explanation, a surge of different emotions had coursed through him - anger, hate; even relief. So he wasn't a blue blood. Maybe he had felt it, maybe it showed.  
  
So the voices he had been hearing in his dreams; the faces without a name... they were from his subconscious memory. He remembered, but they were lost, lost.  
  
King Loire was silent after this announcement. But eventually he had to say something. And he couldn't take his words back. "Very well.'  
  
Rinoa looked at him, torn between a blush, horror and amusement.  
  
Ultimecia was smiling, looking genuinely happy. 'Excellent! Rinoa, come dear - we have a wedding to prepare."  
  
And she suddenly stopped, as if struck by a sudden thought. "I suppose we can't have the wedding in either Esthar or Galbadian grounds - and I can't bear this Trabian weather!"  
  
King Loire could see where she was going. She had a point, but he didn't particularly like the idea of letting her set foot on his island.  
  
But he had no choice.  
  
"Then let it be known that the royal wedding will be held in Balamb Continent."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xu frowned as she set foot in the ruins of a village. The only village on the island. Now reduced to crumbling stones and wood. But her mission did not lie in the stones - instead she was here to find out the reason behind Empress Ultimecia's interest in the island, as to manipulate two nations in her grasp.  
  
She surveyed the grounds. The Balamb regiment camp was a little way off to the west, near the small pier on the coast. The ruins were unguarded, but she could see several guards patrolling the island.  
  
There is a Guardian sleeping in this island. The reason why the war was brought into play, King Loire had said. He couldn't do anything to prevent the wedding and the outcome he feared, but they could. And Xu was not about to let the wedding take place.  
  
"There are written records, Xu," Amarant muttered as he came to meet his leader. "But the language is of the old tongue - maybe that's the reason why they weren't destroyed."  
  
"Xu!"  
  
Xu turned around and Amarant followed her. Zell was waving from inside the ruins of a building. "I found something," He said excitedly and showed Xu a worn leather-bound journal. The cover was faded, but some of the writing was still legible. Xu quickly flipped through the journal. She had traveled far and wide, but one thing she knew, this writing was not of this world. 'An ancient language," Xu muttered. "Can anybody read this thing?!"  
  
Just then Zidane entered. "We didn't find anything around, but I did see some kind of a cave - what's with the long face?" He blinked at Xu, who impatiently tossed the book to him and proceeded to leave the ruins. "We have to keep searching! There must be something around here!"  
  
Zidane frowned as he looked through the book. A moment later his eyes widened. "Xu!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis exhaled in relief as the level of the activity in the Palace finally dwindled. Her arms were aching with all the carrying she had to do, and she was ready to call it a day. Crates of different things constantly arrive in droves at the palace, and as a SeeD Knight, it was her duty to oversee the final destination of those crates. A huge wooden one filled with pickled gyashal greens had left her dizzy, and was in desperate need of a bath.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
She sighed. Ever since Irvine had called her that, Rinoa was totally hooked. But it didn't make much difference - she would have called her that either way. "Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Do you think you call help me clear my chambers? The seamstress left an awful lot of pins in the carpet." She said in a small voice. Rinoa knew Quistis was exhausted, but she needed to talk about something.  
  
Quistis paced around the room, her face a mask of bemused curiosity. After a while she sighed wearily. "Princess, there are no pins and you know it. I've been pacing for the past ten minutes and there's nothing. Perhaps you've been imagining things?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Quistis sighed and was about to turn around when Rinoa's hand reached out to hers. "I don't want to marry Squall." She whispered brokenly. "Quisty, can't you do anything?"  
  
How can I do anything, she wondered. I'm a Knight. And I've lost my meaning...  
  
Irvine had shattered the last pillar for her - the reason to continue being a Knight. She had found her answer, but at the same time, it was no longer her question anymore.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
Quistis mildly shook her head and thought for a while. "My lady, I." She angrily clenched fists as she contemplated what she was about to say. She couldn't - can't do it! Hadn't she sworn to protect the princess forever?! How could she even think of abandoning her duty?! All these years. where did her Knighthood go.? Didn't it mean anything anymore now she had found her brother?  
  
"Quistis, I'm sorry."  
  
She blinked. She whirled around in puzzlement and was shocked to hear Rinoa in tears. "Princess! What is it?!"  
  
"We're both forced to do this." Rinoa sobbed, covering her face in her hands. "Don't hate us for what's happening."  
  
"Why should I hate you, princess.?" She gently hugged the girl. "It's for the good of both countries. we'll make it work - somehow."  
  
"It's wrong." Rinoa said miserably. 'It's wrong, all wrong. I should be still thinking about my knight in shining armor - not marrying for the sake of humanity! And he's so cold and unfeeling..."  
  
"Hush...don't talk like that about the Prince." She softly warned. "He's going to be by your side forever."  
  
Why, she wondered when she gently closed the doors to Rinoa's chambers - why did she feel so desolate?  
  
He's going to be by your side forever...  
  
What is wrong with me?! She screamed silently as she slammed the door to her chamber. A sudden feeling enveloped her - the time when she first dueled with Squall... and she fell. It was the warm feel of him holding her, his heat enveloping her like a warm cloak.  
  
I can't... she whimpered as she slid down to the floor. I can't do this... it's wrong... all wrong...  
  
Squall!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He restlessly paced the length of his chambers, thinking hard. A week. That was all the time he had left.  
  
"Squall, you're wearing the carpet down," An amused voice chuckled from the doorway and Squall abruptly stopped his pacing. "What are you doing here?" He growled at the pony tailed Knight, who had evidently kept his carnival costumes on. "What?! I have as much as a right to be in this room as you do." He chuckled and watched as Squall continued his agitated pacing. "My, the groom's a fidgety one tonight."  
  
Squall stopped pacing and flopped into a chair, still deep in thought. Finally, he turned to Irvine, who was examining his sniper gun. "Irvine...?"  
  
Irvine looked up absently. But he frowned at the serious frown on his prince's face. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Squall bit his lip and stared into the fireplace. Watched as the flames flickered and danced, and somehow, the color closely resembled something; or was it his own tortured thoughts?  
  
"I don't want to marry her."  
  
Irvine chuckled lightly. "I figured this was coming. You do know I can't say anything about that, do you?"  
  
"But we do!" A new voice rang out loud and suddenly a cloaked figure jumped in through the window, taking the occupants by surprise. But not fast enough, because the barrel of Irvine's gun was pointing right at the intruder. He stood up and lowered his hood, and Irvine dropped his gun.  
  
A young woman with shining brown hair stood proudly before them, an eye patch covering her right eye. "I am Beatrix." She said in a firm voice. "I believe we have met before, but have not been properly introduced."  
  
"You're from Xu's Caravan." Squall noted as Beatrix bowed to him. She stood up again. "I'm not alone. Zidane and Zell are downstairs, ready to bring you to Balamb."  
  
"Balamb?" Irvine spluttered. "What's going on?"  
  
Beatrix was not listening. She tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder and looked haughtily at Irvine. "Xu has found something which might change the outcome of this wedding...and she has instructed us to take you there. Since I know I cannot bring you out through the front gate, I have prepared an alternative," She smiled slightly and gestured to the window. "Maybe this marriage does not need to happen."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Balamb... why does the images of a peaceful village come to mind? Where did the fire, the pain, the unbearable stench of decay go? Where did the softly whispering breeze come from? Is this Balamb, before the war?  
  
She awoke with a start. Her dream was so vivid... she could almost feel the breeze in her room. Wait, there was a breeze. There really was. Opening her eyes with a start, she realized her window was open - something she never does out of habit. She bolted upright and heard someone silence her. "Quiet!"  
  
Quistis blinked. The voice was familiar. ".Dagger?"  
  
Dagger hurried to her side and proceeded to hand Quistis her whip. "Quick, follow me! Xu is waiting!"  
  
Not giving her a chance to be confused, Dagger ran to the window and whistled. A moment later there was a flapping of wings and Quistis was led to the window. A flying chocobo! "Hurry, we haven't time!" Dagger hissed as she pushed Quistis out of the window and leapt onto the back of the waiting chocobo.  
  
As they flew through the early morning, Quistis couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "It's plausible for you to kidnap the princess, but me - this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Well you're just as valuable at this moment, so hang on," Dagger answered rather grumpily. Obviously she wasn't happy about this either. "We need you now, whether you like it or not. Anyway, I can always push you off if you cause any trouble," Quistis smiled at her mischievous tone.  
  
Squall stepped off the ship and was surprised to see Xu waiting, beside an Esthar soldier. The soldier didn't look too pleased. But he bowed to Squall. "Prince Leonhart."  
  
"Can someone please tell me ANYTHING?!" Irvine sighed in exasperation as he stepped off the gangplank. Xu bowed to Squall. "I'm sorry to do this, but It's important we bring you here, Prince Leonhart. I was under instruction from your father - "  
  
"The King?" Squall frowned, his anger mounting. This mystery was way to difficult for him to comprehend! "What has Father got to do with this?"  
  
"What knights can't do, thieves can," Zidane grinned as he came up with Zell. "We're all here to save the world - yeesh," he grinned at his own heroic brag. "Seriously," Xu interrupted. "King Loire has entrusted us with this task, and we believe, we might be able to prevent Empress Ultimecia's attempt to dominate the world."  
  
Squall noticed several skeptical faces, including his own. "What is it then?"  
  
Xu motioned for him and Irvine to follow her. They trudged through the dense undergrowth until they came to a clearing - what was once the center of a village. Xu walked a little ahead and turned around to look at Squall. "Do you remember this place, Prince?"  
  
Irvine was the one who finally took off his hat in awe. "This... this was the village that was eliminated during the war."  
  
"Yes, but what you didn't know was what village," Zidane said sadly. "This was Acauld Village - the Village of the Summoners."  
  
"Summoners? You mean people who can summon Guardians?" Squall asked in disbelief. "Do they exist?!"  
  
"Some are still alive." Xu said. "We found a journal - written in the old language. Zidane was able to read the script, and we have uncovered the reason behind the war, and the Empress' motives to unite the two nations."  
  
"Apparently this village was the cause behind the war." Zidane explained grimly. "The Summoners of the village have imprisoned a Guardian - a force so large that no summoner was able to control it. And this secret was passed down from generation to generation; in fact, this village was virtually non-existent."  
  
"So tell us already," Irvine said, irritated. "How did this village become exposed to the world if it was so secretive?"  
  
Xu was about to answer when they heard a flapping of wings, and a golden chocobo descended right in the middle of the congregation. Dagger jumped off it, looking slightly sick. "Zidane, remind me again why I hate flying chocobos?" Dagger squeaked as Quistis dismounted. She stood still, looking around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Quistis Trepe," Xu suddenly spoke up. "You're Rinoa's SeeD Knight. Now tell us, in front of Prince Leonhart - can Rinoa summon a Guardian?"  
  
Everyone could see the blood drain from her face. Yet she was still calm. "How... how do you know she has a Guardian?!"  
  
"Please answer the question, Quistis." Irvine said firmly and the latter was startled. Finally she gripped her whip hard and stared off at a distant point. "Princess Heartily was born with the Guardian. Whether or not she can summon the Guardian was not explained to me. But it is my duty to guard both her and the Guardian."  
  
Xu nodded, but Irvine wasn't satisfied. "Quistis is from the Summoner Village. So is Seifer. But why is it that the Princess has a Guardian?" That in turn made Squall frown. Quistis is from Balamb? But he thought the only survivor was...  
  
"Not all the people in the village can summon," Zidane explained. "Certain people only do certain jobs - and Quistis is not a natural summoner. Now, on to why the Princess can summon a Guardian," He took out a worn, leather- bound book. "In this journal was mentioned, the missing child of a summoner. This event happened years before the war. Now please believe me when I say, the child was taken to Galbadia, where she grew up and eventually took to the throne - but her name did not change. And that name was passed down to her daughter when she died in childbirth." He waved the book. "This is the story of Princess Rinoa Heartilly, daughter of the late Empress Julia Heartily; the only living summoner now."  
  
Silence greeted this little announcement as the people began to piece together the plot that was unfolding. The why, when and how things happened, and now...how they themselves fit into the bizarre string of events.  
  
"So we need to find the sleeping Guardian before the Empress does?" Irvine guessed and Xu shrugged. "That might be it. Although I have no idea how and where to begin. That's why I called for you, Quistis."  
  
The female Knight was frowning heavily. "I'm not a Summoner. It should be the Princess who's standing here, not me."  
  
"The Princess is no longer a pure summoner," Zidane explained. "But you, and Prince Almasy are the direct survivors of the war - the real inhabitants of Acauld Village. Besides, the journal stated that the Guardian responds to your lineage - and right now, you're the only one we can trust."  
  
Quistis rubbed her temples as Xu shrugged yet again. "We'll continue to search for any possible secret places, with the help of the Esthar army." She signaled with her hands and they dispersed, but for some unknown reason, Quistis realized Squall did not move. Finally she raised her head and looked at Squall wearily. "There is something you want to ask me, Prince?"  
  
Squall studied her for a moment, not sure of what to think. He didn't know why he didn't see it before, but now that the history of the war had been explained, it made sense...in a bizarre way. "Are you related to Seifer?" He asked quietly and a slight smile played over her lips. It was a moment before she finally answered. "It's nice to know you're living well, Prince."  
  
His restraint broke. "Why are you still standing there?! Aren't you in the least angry?! To me? To Esthar and Galbadia for destroying your home and future? Why are you with the Galbadian rule?" He was half shouting but he didn't care. All his life he had searched for the answers and now he was not going to let her leave without an explanation. As to why she saved him - and now why is this happening.  
  
Quistis looked at his, frowning slightly, but she wasn't angry. "Revenge isn't everything." She said softly. "I only wanted to find my brother. That is all. He was taken during the war, and was separated from me for the first time in my life," She said simply, reliving the memories. "I needed to find him - to assure myself that wherever he is, he's doing fine."  
  
She carefully tucked her whip in her belt. "Perhaps I should be thankful instead, Prince Leonhart. By saving your life, I gave myself a new one. One which I haven't regretted...yet. If this is my duty, then so be it. There's no need to be bitter."  
  
She started to walk past him when she was stopped by the point of a gunblade pressed against her arm.  
  
"I told you to call me Squall." He said quietly, but she could tell he had calmed down. With a smile, she pushed the blade aside and together they silently walked through the grass.  
  
Author's note: As thing so, reviews, pretty please? 


	15. Chapter 15 The Forbidden One

Chapter 15 The Forbidden One  
  
Author's Note: Apologies to everyone! But as I've promised, here is the next chapter, and hopefully, you'll see the end of it!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Selphie sneaked out from the castle as quietly as she could to avoid waking the household. She knew this was wrong, but she needed to know.  
  
What is the Empress planning? Why was Trabia involved? More importantly, what could she do to prevent anything from happening?  
  
She knew her answer lay in Balamb. Now is the point of getting there.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Can you remember anything about your childhood?"  
  
Quistis tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Other than the obvious? No." She laughed. They were sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean, and she could hear the waves gently lapping at the beach a little way off. Like the time when she escaped from Timber.  
  
Squall lay back on the grass and looked up at the stars. They winked at him, like they were keeping a secret nobody knew. What is it? What will happen next?  
  
"So Seifer lost his memory," Quistis said suddenly, like continuing a conversation they had before. "I suppose that is good."  
  
"He remembers, but he doesn't know," Squall said. "He had...nightmares. But we couldn't tell him."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Even if you did, he won't believe it. It might have caused other complications."  
  
"What could be more complicated than now?'  
  
It's too complicated, Quistis thought silently. Fate played with our lives, wove our destiny, in the end we don't know what is right and what isn't anymore. She had found her brother, but not in the way she had hoped - Seifer remembers, but it's cruel. And how she finally met the one she had given her sight too so many years ago...only to lose her heart to him too...  
  
Her ears picked up a faint sound and she slowly got up. Squall too came to his feet. 'What is it?'  
  
A splashing sound... "Someone's coming by dinghy." Quistis said as she turned around and headed for the beach. Squall followed suit, not really seeing anything. "We're unarmed."  
  
"I think it's just a person..." Quistis said quietly. "And judging from the direction, it might have come from Trabia."  
  
They waited on the beach as the splashing got louder. Soon Squall was able to see a small speck coming towards them. True enough, there was only one passenger. And as it came nearer, he saw who it was. "Selphie!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Xu frowned as she squinted in the bright sunlight. It has been two days...and soon the dreaded wedding will be held here. Though she couldn't see why it wouldn't be earlier with the prince here and all...Xu could only imagine what Ultimecia's wrath would be like. Pretty ugly.  
  
"Found anything?' She yelled to a blonde head bobbing up and down in the distance. She got a null response. Perhaps they're running blind, she thought warily. Maybe the Guardian perished during the war, or maybe -  
  
A shrill whistle pierced the air, and Xu's heart leapt. She answered with a similar whistle and soon the whole group was heading swiftly to the source of the sound.  
  
Cinna was crouched in front of a moss covered boulder, peering intently at something. Zidane approached him just as Squall and Quistis burst through the undergrowth with Xu on their heels.  
  
"I think we got it," Cinna announced happily as he stepped back to let Zidane have a look. The blonde knelt down and gently looked at a small exposed patch on the rock. "There's runes here," he said quietly. "But it's really faint. It must have been here for ages."  
  
"Never mind how old it is," Xu interrupted impatiently. "What does it say?"  
  
"I told you, it's faint," Zidane grumbled. "...Something about imprisoned souls...danger to summoners..."  
  
"That's enough." Xu said sharply and drew out her staff. "Here goes nothing..." She touched the boulder and a blue light seeped into the rock, but there was no change. "Strange..."  
  
"If you would have let me finish, I could have told you the boulder is sealed," Zidane reprimanded icily. "This hunk of rock has been locked by spells, and you can't break them."  
  
Xu made an impatient noise through her nose and tapped her thigh thoughtfully. "Ever since we arrived here, it seems like this village was some kind of a holy shrine... a shrine of summoners... then maybe we need a summoner to do it!" She finished triumphantly and turned expectantly to Quistis, who blinked. "If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times - "  
  
"Maybe it can work," Squall interrupted calmly. He could sense the Knight's anger rising, and he quickly stepped in to prevent any unnecessary scuffling. "It's worth a try, isn't it."  
  
Selphie cocked her head to the side. 'If it doesn't, we can always combine strengths, Quisty."  
  
Quistis thought for a while and then looped her whip back into her belt. "Alright." She resigned and walked up to the boulder. She slowly touched it and sensed a solid net behind the surface, holding the boulder in place. No amount of hacking can budge this giant. What spell did they use...? Quistis probed the surface, feeling the rock under her gloves. It pulsed with magic, and as she concentrated, she began to see the spell - see how it waited for a counter spell to break it. An alternate fusion of holy power and combined with the elements of the Earth... "We can't break it," She said at last, earning a cuss from both Zell and Zidane. "But we can weaken it. It's the only way, but there's a chance it won't work."  
  
"A chance is better than nothing," Selphie said cheerfully as she rolled up her sleeves. Quistis stepped back and nodded to Squall. "Me, Selphie and Xu will concentrate on weakening the barrier - and the rest of you must try to break through physically."  
  
"A great idea but if we get in the way of your spells, we'll be dinner chow, Quisty," Zidane replied critically. Quistis smiled slightly. 'I leave that to you to figure it out."  
  
"What the hell...?!" Zell spluttered but Irvine understood. But he didn't get it. None of the men could do magic, especially the spell Quistis was taking about -  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Irvine looked around and saw Dagger behind them, smiling widely. She held a pearl-colored scepter in her hands and she winked at him. "I specialize in protective spells, Irvine. Just leave it to me."  
  
"How could I forget," Zidane said rather grouchily. "The last time I came home late you made me a decorative ornament on the front door."  
  
"Selphie, Blizzaga. Xu, Firaga. I'll bind it with Holy magic," Quistis flexed her fingers and concentrated on the boulder. "Go!"  
  
A bright flash and the boulder was hit with three different spells, kept up continuously by the three. Quistis alternated between Holy magic and Quake, keeping her senses attuned to any changes in the barrier. Pretty soon she felt it begin to stretch, and she turned to the others. "Now!"  
  
"Protect!" Dagger cried as the others launched themselves at the large rock. The spells bounced off the men as they attacked the boulder and with a large explosion, it shattered into smithereens, revealing a yawning cave behind it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Empress Ultimecia stormed furiously into the throne room, much to the surprise of the Emperor. "Your daughter is gone! So is that no good guard of hers!" She hissed angrily. Caraway sighed. "She's probably hiding somewhere, sulking, Ultimecia. You can't - "  
  
"Fool! She's trying something, I know it!" Ultimecia screeched and clapped her hands furiously. Immediately several figures materialized in the room. The tallest, a golden, robot-like mecha bowed. "You called us, Empress?"  
  
"Disperse! Find Rinoa and Trepe!" Ultimecia ordered. "Krysta, come with me."  
  
They bowed low and disappeared. The Emperor did not seem perturbed. "Where are you going?'  
  
"Balamb!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer ran into the throne room, to King Loire's irritation. "Seifer, didn't I tell you how to - "  
  
"Squall and Irvine are gone." Seifer said through clenched teeth. 'I can't find them anywhere, and they've taken their weapons with them."  
  
King Loire frowned heavily. "I've heard of marriage jitters, but this is ridiculous..." He ran a hand through his long hair. A sudden thought occurred to him.  
  
They brought their weapons.  
  
"Get the navy fleet ready at once!" King Loire suddenly ordered. Seifer blinked. "Where are we going?"  
  
King Loire strode past him to exit. "That wretched island, Balamb!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Is it me, or is this place stifling hot?" Selphie muttered as they slowly made their way through the small path winding through the whole cavern. She had a point, but nobody was really bothered. The whole place was like in a volcano, with bubbling lava everywhere.  
  
"If you'd stop to take off those stupid furs you have on, you'd be pretty cozy, lady," Irvine teased, which served to ignite the Trabian's temper. "What about you and your crazy coat?"  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
"Quiet." Quistis silenced them, stopping suddenly. She had heard a sound... it was deep, but not menacing. She listened for a while and pointed in a direction. "There's something there."  
  
"Those summoners really know how to protect," Zidane muttered lightly. "No ordinary human would risk their necks in this barbecue pot."  
  
They came upon a large hole in the ground, which was totally ordinary. Except...  
  
"Something's coming up," Quistis tensed as she felt the ground beneath her tremble slightly. The tremor grew bigger until they were all clutching each other to keep their balance. With a loud roar, a large creature catapulted out of the hole and landed in front of the party, breathing menacingly. "Weak mortals! You tremble before my power!"  
  
"Is this IT?" Zidane yelled in shock, keeping Dagger behind him. The 'it' was a large, fur-covered, half-beast, half-demon. It was leering at them with a smug grin. "I am Ifrit, a Guardian! How dare you intrude my lair?!"  
  
A Guardian! "Are you the one the summoners imprisoned?" Quistis yelled, clutching Squall's arm as Ifrit started another round of earth-tremors. "So you seek the Forbidden One..." Ifrit suddenly stared at Quistis. Its next move shocked them all - Ifrit suddenly knelt down and bowed low to Quistis!  
  
"Welcome, summoner." Its voice had softened, but it was still a loud rumble. "What is it that you wish of the Forbidden One?"  
  
"W-Where is it, Ifrit?" Quistis stepped forward and the Guardian bowed lower. "It is where you left it, summoner. I have waited all these years for a summoner to attempt another junction."  
  
"Another? There was an attempt before?" Zell scratched his head. "You summoners must be fire-resistant."  
  
"It must have been before I was born," Quistis said quietly. "Then this Guardian has not been...junctioned?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, summoner. And I will remain here until the Forbidden One is released."  
  
Zidane was wondering now, about the runes scratched on the boulder. Part of it was faint and unreadable - what else lay before them now?  
  
This Guardian could sense she's a summoner, Squall thought. But Quistis can't summon...  
  
"I want to see the Forbidden One, Ifrit."  
  
The Guardian was just as surprised as everybody else. "Summoner, I strongly advise you to turn back." Ifrit was standing now. "The Forbidden One is heavily sealed, and the seal is not as respectful as I."  
  
"We're here to find the Forbidden One," Quistis said stubbornly. "Please let us through."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa stared up into the face of the weathered man. "Well?"  
  
Sir Zone scratched his head, not itchy. What the princess was asking for breached his code of honor. "Princess Heartily, I've seen them, but that was so long ago... I don't know on which part of the island they are now."  
  
"I need to find them!" Rinoa cried. She didn't have much time! Once the Empress finds she's gone, the Ortagon Knights will be all over her. "Please, Sir Zone,"  
  
Sir Zone sighed. He finally turned to his apprentice. "Watts, have a few knights take her to their last camping site. Maybe they're still there, maybe they've left." He turned back to Rinoa. "This the best I can do."  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much," Rinoa beamed and Sir Zone found himself thinking; if only that mermaid was like this, it would have been such a pleasure...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"It is a long drop down," Ifrit sighed at last. "Please allow me to take you, summoner."  
  
"I'm not alone," Quistis gestured to her friends. "I cannot leave them."  
  
"I can only carry four, summoner. Decide."  
  
She looked expectantly at all of them. "We will need to guard the entrance, now that the boulder is gone."  
  
"We'll take care of it," Zidane and Xu nodded. Selphie joined in too. "It's just the heat okay," She said defensively when it seems like Irvine was about to venture another scathing remark.  
  
"Hang on," Ifrit warned as he scooped the four up. Without further warning, he leapt into the hole and they were flying. Zell was shouting obscenities every three seconds and they could tell he hated heights. Irvine wanted badly to whoop his head but he couldn't; he was afraid his hat would fly off.  
  
All too soon they landed (rather roughly) and Ifrit deposited them on the dusty floor. "This is as far as I can go, summoner. May you succeed." With that, he disappeared.  
  
They were standing in total darkness so Quistis used another Fire spell. As if it was a signal, the place was suddenly lighted with torches on the walls. They stood in a circular space, and opposite them, a yawning hole beckoned.  
  
Squall drew his sword, but did not seem to be alarmed. He looked at Quistis. The latter nodded, heart pounding.  
  
They advanced into the hole, only to find that it was a doorway into another room. And this time, they weren't alone.  
  
A huge, ten-foot creature awaited them, brandishing an extra-large sword in one hand. The thing looked to be a mix of man and beast with the four legs of a horse from the torso below. It looked to be made of metal, but it moved without a clunk. This, Squall thought; must be the seal. And as Ifrit said, it wasn't friendly.  
  
Without a word, it reared up on its haunches and charged. The four jumped aside to avoid, but all too soon the huge sword was coming at them. "Damn it! This thing's fast!" Irvine cursed, sending bullet after bullet at the thing, but it seemed to be immune. Quistis was hit by a flailing hoof and was thrown to the floor, blood running out of her side. "Stop! We're not here to fight!"  
  
Amazingly, it did stop. It halted in the act of striking Irvine and lowered its sword. For the first time, they heard it speak.  
  
"Summoner..."  
  
The voice was so deep, so cold, it chilled her blood. "...yes. Please stop. They are my friends."  
  
The Seal made no move to do anything. It was staring straight at Quistis now. "What is it that you wish from me?"  
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked quietly. Is this the Forbidden One then? But then, it's almost impossible to tame...  
  
"I am Ultima; the weapon created by the summoners to hold the Forbidden One - Eden."  
  
Eden... so that is the one they're looking for. What the Empress was looking for. "Is...Eden in you, Ultima?"  
  
"The Forbidden One has been sealed by the summoners. And I was created to stop anyone from acquiring it."  
  
"You are strong, but who knows what the Empress can do," Irvine muttered indistinctly. Aloud he asked "We've come to free the Forbidden One, Ultima."  
  
The huge weapon slowly raised its sword again. "I am a weapon created out of a pure soul to contain an evil one. Until a summoner can free the soul, I will remain... fight me, summoner. There is no other option for you."  
  
This thing's crazy, thought Quistis. Her wound had long healed by using a Curaga, but who knows how many spells would be needed before victory was theirs? Already, Irvine was tense, and Squall must know what they're up against.  
  
The prince wasn't turning back. He looked at Quistis, face strangely calm. "We can't turn back."  
  
"Ah, heck," Zell flexed his fingers. "If we can't make it, it's not likely anybody else will, is it?"  
  
I can't back you on that, Quistis thought, but she took out her whip anyway.  
  
Ultima showed them no mercy. It was as agile as a monkey, despite its size, and it could do magic as well. "Light Pillar!"  
  
Zell was struck and fell, unconscious. Quistis quickly revived him, and he was unnerved.  
  
Meanwhile Squall was holding on. He was just as agile as the monster, and he was small enough to dodge the huge sword. But Ultima wasn't about to commend him on that. "Gravija!"  
  
A sudden pause and Quistis felt the air around them distort, pulling them with it. The agony was almost unbearable, like being stretched and compressed by an invisible force. "S-Squall!!!!"  
  
She heard a loud roar, and a series of explosions rocked the cavern. "What happened?!"  
  
Irvine caught his balance, but he was still unwilling to believe what he had just seen. It seems like Squall had just done something truly remarkable - he had attacked viciously in a series of stunningly accurate slashes, pulling the trigger each time, causing huge damage. Ultima was momentarily winded, but not for long.  
  
"You can't go in there!!!!!" Dagger cried shrilly as Rinoa advanced into the cave. "Try and stop me," Rinoa glared at the party outside. She raised her hand and the entrance was suddenly blocked by a solid wall of ice. Zidane was stunned. "Oi!!!" He hollered, pounding on the wall. "Selphie, break this thing!!!!"  
  
Rinoa ran through the cavern, the powers of Shiva protecting her from the scorching heat. Pretty soon, she too came upon Ifrit. The Fire Guardian was just as polite. "Summoner, Shiva."  
  
"Where are they??? Take me to them!!"  
  
"Final Heaven!!" Zell roared and plummeted Ultima. At the same time, Irvine launched his bullets, aiming at the places where Squall's slashed had created jagged wounds. No thing was to be wasted.  
  
Quistis darted around, not exactly attacking. She was the only magic user in the group, and there was no way she could enter the fight without endangering the others.  
  
Squall jumped onto Ultima's head and swung his sword, feeling energy surge through him. This is the last one! "Lion Heart!!!"  
  
It's going to explode! Quistis wildly realized. And this cavern is too small to protect them! In her desperation, she didn't know what she did, but she threw multiple spells at everyone. A second later Ultima gave the loudest roar they have ever heard and slowly, disintegrated into dust leaving a brightly shining core.  
  
Squall collapsed on the ground, blood covering him, totally exhausted. But he could see the shining core. Eden. The question is, what now?  
  
"Quistis!" The voice was amazingly familiar and Quistis swung around, horrified. "Princess!!!! Don't come near!"  
  
Too late, Rinoa had entered. The shining core suddenly released a blinding burst of light, momentarily blinding everyone - except Quistis. "Princess!!!" 


	16. chapter 16 Lost and Found

Chapter 16 Lost and Found  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa couldn't see, but she could feel. All the sudden she felt something slam into her, causing her to fall backwards. Pain racked her body, but she couldn't scream. Something was fighting inside her - Shiva! Shiva was trying to push out the intruder!  
  
But Shiva couldn't hold on - Eden was too strong for her. With a scream, Rinoa felt Shiva losing her grip, and a bright blue light catapulted out of her body and entered Quistis.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall tried to get up, but was suddenly stopped when a large crystal formation enclosed Rinoa and lifted her several feet from the ground.  
  
"Excellent...I must commend you on such an excellent job," A sickening voice came from the door.  
  
Quistis dropped her whip, not because of fear, but because she felt an aura so strong it made her tremble. "No..."  
  
Empress Ultimecia smiled evilly, Krysta by her side. "Looks like the wedding need not be, Prince Leonhart. Frankly you were not in my favor."  
  
"Release her!" Irvine fired at the Empress but Krysta intervened. Ultimecia looked rather bored. "You're too weak to fight anymore," She said maliciously. "How easy it is to bury you here...but no. I want you to witness my power," She walked up to Rinoa, who was frozen in the crystal. "What a pity Eden chose to reside in her... but no matter. I have him now," Her eyes glittered strangely. "Krysta, bring the girl out."  
  
Quistis tried to run after Rinoa but Ultimecia froze her to the spot. "You've become a hindrance, Trepe. But you did help me... I will let you live for now," She finished with a laugh that chilled the spine. "Your friends are mortally wounded for foolishly blocking my way... don't stretch my patience, Trepe."  
  
Quistis grit her teeth. "Empress..."  
  
Ultimecia raised her arms and the cavern began to shake. "Goodbye, little ones."  
  
The last thing Quistis heard was the sound of the sky falling down on them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer!!!!  
  
The acrid smell of burning stung her eyes as she ran through the streets, not caring about the shards of glass littering the road. Seifer!!!!  
  
Swords clashing, shouts and screams filled the air, but she didn't care. Seifer, where are you?!  
  
A child's yell, and she saw him - Seifer!  
  
His eyes were filled with fear, and he wasn't alone. A brown-haired boy was standing with him, too finely dressed to be a commoner. Leave, she screamed. This place is dangerous!  
  
I can't leave him, he's scared, Seifer protested. True, the boy looked so afraid that she too couldn't leave him. We have to leave, this place is not safe for us anymore!  
  
Sis, I can't -  
  
A loud creak made her look up and her blood froze. A large beam was coming at them - no! She lunged forward and pushed the boy away. A split second later she felt the beam knock her down, causing her to pass out. But she could still hear the screams...Seifer's screams... and another voice. And she felt someone hold her hand. She held on, not willing to let go. Something was pulling her into the darkness, but the hand was there. She can't let go...  
  
The screams slowly faded, but she could still feel someone holding her hand. And nothing was pinning her to the ground, but she was lying on a soft bed. She quickly sat up with a gasp and pain shot through her body.  
  
"Hold on, you can't move yet."  
  
She blinked for a few seconds, trying to assimilate her surroundings. "...Squall?"  
  
"Glad you still remember," He said a little dryly. "You've been out for three days. We were beginning to think..."  
  
She put a hand to her forehead, trying to remember. "How did we escape...?" She asked at last, the memory coming back.  
  
Squall stared at her for a moment before staring off into space. "We don't know either...but ice pillars suddenly came from nowhere and protected us. It must have been you," he added. "You began to jerk and wounds split open all over your body. Perhaps the Guardian tried to help, but since you can't summon, it must have been hard on you..."  
  
"What about the rest?" She asked, eyes wide with worry. Squall nodded. "They're hurt, but they're alive. Dagger managed to put a degree of protection when Ultimecia hit them, so they weren't as badly hurt as Ultimecia made them to be."  
  
It was like a large weight have been taken from her heart. Now all that remains is...  
  
"Ultimecia has declared war on us," Squall said suddenly, this time his voice was heavy. "And she has used Rinoa. All of Galbadia is now under her control. It won't be long before she come here."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes. "Is it our fault, Squall? We did it... we defeated Ultima..."  
  
"... Ultima would have lost to her, anyway."  
  
Would she, Quistis screamed silently. We fought so hard... risked our lives and in the end... what did we do? The injustice was so hard she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears of rage and regret spilled down her cheeks as she tried to hold it back, but failed miserably. And she let her tears flow freely when she felt comforting arms encircle her, and a shoulder was offered for her to cry. She cried for Princess, who always seemed to get into trouble because of her. She cried for everyone who was hurt because of her... and perhaps she cried for herself, for being such an idiot.  
  
Squall gently stroked her hair, keeping silent. He understood how hard the past few days have been... and he understood she thought it was all her fault. Anyone in her shoes would have felt the same, and perhaps react even worse. But they've come this far... there must be a way to stop Ultimecia's terror.  
  
Selphie watched miserably from the opposite tower. Irvine leaned against the wall, watching the same scene. "Did we do the right thing, Irvy?"  
  
Irvine thought for a while. "...Maybe Fate did this. Maybe this is the way we're supposed to go through. But we'll find some way to win, Seffie."  
  
Selphie nodded miserably. The Empress has conquered the Galbadian continent... it won't be long before other continents will suffer the same fate. She couldn't stand the thought of Trabia being forced to bow before this...monster.  
  
Irvine quietly left and made his way to the throne room. As expected, King Loire was there, deep in thought. He looked up when Irvine entered. "Ultimecia is heading to Trabia," He said heavily. "I thin she's trying to conquer the world single-handedly. Her army has been stationed in the Galbadian continent... and news has it that her Ortagon Knights are heading this way."  
  
"We can't let her take over Esthar," Irvine said angrily. "Not after what we've been through!"  
  
"Calm down, Irvine," King Loire said sharply. "Don't you think I'm trying my best?"  
  
Irvine bit his lip. "Apologies, Lord."  
  
King Loire resumed his thoughts. "I've called back the army in Balamb, and all available SeeD Knights have been called back as well. We cannot spare a single man when Ultimecia launches her attack."  
  
"What about Trabia? The Regent and Queen?"  
  
A half-smile played across his lips. "No one would abandon their country, Irvine. I'm certain your lady feels it, but she would not leave... unless you direct her to."  
  
Irvine blinked. At first he didn't get it, but soon it dawned on him. 'Whoa, hold on! You're telling me..."  
  
"You're too obvious..." King Loire was smiling now. "If you'd be more discreet... like Squall, then I might not have touched this subject."  
  
Now he was feeling ridiculed. "Squall?! With who? Princess Heartily?"  
  
King Loire was laughing now. "Enough, Irvine. Leave me."  
  
Irvine clamped his mouth shut furiously and turned to walk out. In truth, he was embarrassed the King had seen something... true, he kind of liked the unruly Trabian, but didn't he try to hide it? Didn't he argue with the girl at every opportunity?  
  
"Looks like we have a heart problem now,"  
  
Irvine stopped and saw Seifer, leaning against a pillar. He was smiling mockingly, but he looked haggard... like he had grown older overnight. Irvine could tell...  
  
"I have to join the club, hmm?"  
  
Seifer looked away. "She's using her," he said painfully. "And I'm powerless."  
  
Irvine touched the brim of his hat. "You know... what happens if we fail to stop Ultimecia?"  
  
Seifer was silent for a while. "Isn't there any other alternative?"  
  
"The King wants no bloodshed," Irvine said quietly. "But we also know Ultimecia relies on Eden to achieve her goals. If we destroy Eden, then Ultimecia will have to surrender."  
  
"But you're killing Rinoa then!" Seifer burst out in anger. "And even if you kill Rinoa, Eden will simply transfer to another host!"  
  
"We have sent word to Ellone," Irvine said sharply. "She'll receive Eden, and then..."  
  
"And then what? You'll kill her too?"  
  
Irvine closed his eyes. "There is no option. We can't defeat Eden. Our main concern is stopping Ultimecia."  
  
"You're heartless," Seifer snapped.  
  
A/N: Reviews Please? 


	17. chapter 17 Chaos Begins

Chapter 17 Chaos Begins  
  
Author's note: Thank you all for your supportive reviews, it's so nice to be back! Anyway, enjoy these next few chapters, and I think the ending will have to wait, since I can't post it in time for tonight. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and review for me!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa stepped drowsily through the gates of Trabia. She could dimly see, but she wasn't thinking... something was in her mind, dampening her senses so she was simply walking, listening to the voice in her head.  
  
Good, child. Now... release Eden...  
  
Rinoa held out her arms and felt the Guardian stir. It was so restless... it always wanted out. But every time she let Eden run through towns, she felt weak... like Eden was using her own energy to wreck havoc...  
  
With a burst of light, the huge Guardian materialized and hovered above her, waiting.  
  
Now you can run...  
  
Rinoa dimly directed Eden; smash that, blast that, kill those people. She felt light, like nothing could harm her... nothing is wrong... just move...  
  
Ultimecia walked behind her, reveling in all the destruction she had caused. What beauty... and it was all coming to her. "Wonderful, child," Ultimecia laughed wickedly. "Now, let's pay the Regent a visit..."  
  
Together they walked up to the castle, Eden blasting a broad path for them. The screams and fires raging in the streets served only to please Ultimecia. This was her destiny... soon she would rule the world, and all would bow down to her...  
  
Regent Cid and Queen Edea stood at the window, helpless. Their army couldn't stand Eden and they were a defeated nation. Except...  
  
"Pray Ellone will be able to do it, darling," Edea whispered as she hugged her husband. "We have lost our country, but we might still be able to save the world."  
  
Selphie could see it - a faint glow up in the distance. She stood at the tallest point in Esthar, neck craning to see her homeland. And she saw what she dreaded. "Trabia..."  
  
"Are you regretting being here?"  
  
Selphie didn't turn around. Irvine waited, but she just stood there, her hand shaking as it gripped her nunchaku.  
  
"I can't save them, even if I'm there," She said, voice trembling. "I'll just be entertainment to that foul woman." She turned around, eyes filled with sadness. "The Queen would want me to stay here, with Ellone. Ellone is the answer now, isn't it?" She looked at Irvine with hope, searching his eyes for an answer. And Irvine looked away. It's not because he couldn't give her an answer, but it was because he too understood her sadness, and felt it.  
  
'We have to prepare our defenses," he said at last. Ultimecia may be occupied with Trabia, but her Knights - "  
  
All the sudden the trumpets blared and the whole city were in frenzy. Several explosions could be seen, and Irvine grabbed Selphie's hand. "Let's go!"  
  
Quistis and Squall rushed through the city, towards the source of the explosions. But more were occurring at different parts of the city, and they knew - the Ortagon Knights have finally arrived.  
  
Zidane saw the explosions too. And Xu nodded. "We have to help them. We've come this far, we can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
"Right on!" Zell whooped and gave Zidane a high-five.  
  
The band of fighters rushed through the city, ignoring the terrified citizens. Zidane clambered on the roofs and they split into several teams - each with the light of battle in their eyes.  
  
Zidane ran swiftly but heard a whistling, and seconds later a large fireball struck the spot where he had just evaded. Looking up, he saw a golden colored robot, accompanied by two smaller robots. Ortagon!  
  
Squall arrived at the city square and looked around. The place was in shambles. "There's nothing - "  
  
"Look out!" Quistis pulled him aside and a split second later the ground where he stood was blasted apart by an energy ball.  
  
"What agile creatures..."  
  
Squall looked up and saw a huge, winged dragon leering down at them. "I might have some fun with you..."  
  
Irvine and Selphie stopped dead as a huge beast blocked their way. "Come play with me," it growled. "Catoblepas is lonely...and I have two more coffins to fill..."  
  
"Geez, he's got a sick sense of humor..." Irvine hissed as Catoblepas swung his tail and made a huge gash in the wall beside them, showering them with plaster.  
  
Beatrix and Xu stepped into a charred part of the city. Beatrix looked around, her sword by her side. "Looks like there's nothing - ergh?!" A hand like vice clamped around her neck and lifted her several inches from the ground. Xu whirled around and came face to face with a leering face, grayish in color. "Gotcha."  
  
Beatrix struggled fiercely but the hand just won't let go. Instead, it gripped her tighter. "Xu!"  
  
Seifer strode through the streets, eyes wild. There were no sign of the others, but he could hear sounds of fighting.  
  
"Squall had said they defeated two Ortagons. Which means there are six more." King Loire said thoughtfully. Seifer nodded. "We have to keep a lookout. Who knows - "  
  
A large figure slowly lumbered into their path, brandishing a large axe. It was slightly slow, but there was no mistaking its intent. And what it was.  
  
"An iron giant?" King Loire blinked.  
  
"Ultima!!!"  
  
A sizzle and the spell hit Tiamat head on. The dragon rolled in mid-air and bared its fangs. "Fool!" It opened its jaws and a black beam shot out to hit Quistis. But the knight had dodged, and the attack left a crater in the ground.  
  
Squall couldn't reach it since Tiamat flew. He was quite hampered by that fact, but Quistis was working on it. She struck again and again, trying to wound Tiamat enough, or better still - " Blizzaga!"  
  
"Fool!" Tiamat cackled as he dodged. "Where are you aiming at - argh?!" He suddenly lost his balance and plummeted to the ground. Quistis smiled triumphantly and crouched down, furling her whip. Tiamat's wings were hit by the spell, and were frozen solid. "Hurry, Squall, before he melts them!"  
  
No need to ask, Squall thought as he swung his gunblade. Here goes!!!  
  
"Geez, he just won't die!" Zell yelled as he ducked a Droma. Zidane was not faring any better. He darted here and there, avoiding Trauma's swipes, searching for an opening to swing his weapon. "Zell, try and make an opening for me, won't you?!"  
  
"Darn it...here goes - Booya Kick!" He swung his leg and brought it crashing down on Trauma's head. Without wasting a moment, Zidane drove his weapon deep into the joint between the neck and the body...  
  
Catoblepas roared as Selphie's nunchaku pierced his eyes. But he wasn't completely defenseless now. He swung his tail and this time it caught Irvine, sending him flying into a brick wall. "Irvy!!!"  
  
"Oof... don't just yell, do something!" Irvine choked as Catoblepas rammed into him and pinned him to the wall.  
  
Do what, do what? Selphie was jumping up and down, when she caught sight of Irvine's gun. Could she?!  
  
No time to think, she told herself sternly as she grabbed the gun and aimed. Hyne, help me...  
  
Seifer swung his blade furiously. The Red Giant maybe slow, but his blows hardly made a dent in the armor. He was just standing there stupidly as Seifer and King Loire rained blow after blow on his body. "You... can't hurt... me."  
  
Hell!!! Seifer felt his anger building up and he began to see red. Something inside him stirred suddenly, and he heard a voice... so softly he thought he imagined it.  
  
Let me free...  
  
"What?!" He stopped abruptly, but something was wrong. His skin was prickling, and his hair was rising. Let me free, and I'll help you...  
  
"Seifer?!" King Loire yelled when he saw his son become rigid. A green light enveloped him and all the sudden a magnificent bird burst forth, its plumage brilliantly accentuated by lightning sparks flying in all directions.  
  
The Red Giant too stopped and stared. And in its eyes, King Loire could see... fear.  
  
The bird hovered, paused and suddenly bolts of lightning struck the Giant, tearing a loud roar from his throat...  
  
"Don't play games with me..." Vysage snarled as Righty lunged to catch Xu, but the latter wasn't the leader of the carnival for nothing. She jumped; cart wheeled and did everything she could to avoid those slimy fingers from touching her.  
  
Beatrix was beginning to feel faint. Gritting her teeth, she reached down into her belt and found a small dagger - and plunged it into the hand.  
  
Vysage howled as he released Beatrix. The girl dropped to the floor, dizzy but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Xu grinned and twirled her staff. 'Let's kick ass!!!"  
  
"Impudent wrench!" Vysage snarled and the two saw that he began to smoke. "I'll show you!!!"  
  
Vysage melted into the ground, but he didn't retreat. Rather, the ground began to rumble and a huge creature materialized, leering down at them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The huge double doors banged open and Ultimecia sauntered in, looking pleased with her self. "Hello, Regent," She cooed as Rinoa followed dully. Regent Cid's face darkened with anger when he saw his niece. "What have you done to her, Empress?!"  
  
"Me? I've done nothing," She gave a side glance at Rinoa. "She followed me at her own free will, didn't you dear?"  
  
Edea quickly held her husband back. "What do you want from us, Empress...? You've taken our country, what else do you want?"  
  
Ultimecia smiled evilly. "I can't have a competitor now... hand Ellone over to me, or else..."  
  
"There's nothing you can threaten us with," Regent Cid said coldly. "You've taken everything."  
  
Ultimecia snarled in anger. She hated it when fools defy her! "Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa nodded dumbly and raised her hand. Simultaneously the castle began to shake. "Let me show you the greatest Guardian..." She purred, but Edea wasn't going to hold out any longer. She stepped forward and met Rina with a steely gaze. "Go, dear. I'll fight her."  
  
"Edea!"  
  
Edea turned around and lightly embraced her husband. "Go, and send my love to Ellone."  
  
"What a joke! What are you going to fight her with, my Queen?" Ultimecia was beside herself with glee.  
  
Edea faced Rinoa again. She focused her powers entirely, and soon the being inside her began to wake. Aid me, Edea pleaded silently. Bahamut, King of the Guardians!!!  
  
Ultimecia's eyes widened in astonishment when a huge dragon materialized above Edea. Its build was remarkably similar to Tiamat, only Bahamut was completely silver-white in color.  
  
"This was the Guardian used to capture you, Eden," Edea said softly. "Its host gave up his soul to imprison you... and so will I."  
  
Eden gave a loud roar and the two Guardians collided in a fierce deadlock.  
  
Ultimecia grit her teeth. 'Don't think you can defeat me, Edea!" She screeched. Never did she dream the ruler of Trabia was a summoner!!! But then, it is logical, since Ellone must have inherited her powers from her mother. The situation was getting interesting...  
  
Rinoa was beginning to feel the strain of Eden. The huge Guardian was having a hard time. Bahamut wasn't the King of Guardians for nothing.  
  
Ultimecia snarled. Rinoa could lose because Eden wasn't completely assimilated yet. She couldn't lose now...  
  
Edea felt a surge of hope. Eden was struggling... and she might win... A sudden flash of pain jolted her and she looked down... to a blade protruding from her abdomen.  
  
Rinoa stumbled suddenly when Bahamut retreated. Edea stumbled and fell, blood streaming out of her wound. She glared at Ultimecia, strangely sad. Then she turned to Rinoa. "There is... still time," She mouthed. "You... can fight."  
  
"Imbeciles." Ultimecia snarled. Then she lapsed into silence when Edea did not move. "Ellone isn't here." She said thoughtfully. There is only one more place where she can be...  
  
A/N: Reviews please, everything is welcomed, including flames. I don't think I bashed Rinoa here, hope nobody's offended... 


	18. chapter 18 We Missed One

Chapter 18 We've Missed One...  
  
Author' note: Here goes, any questions can be asked in your reviews, I'll post my own to answer them!  
  
Quistis collapsed as Tiamat gave one final scream. Her movements were restricted due to Shiva inside her - the Guardian couldn't fit with her and hampered her concentration. But it was over now.  
  
"What about the others?" Squall asked as he drove the blade into the ground and drew it out again, purified. Quistis drew out a small pouch and handed it to Squall. "I've run out of Cure spells," She said plainly and stopped to listen. "There is still some noise to the east," She said finally. Squall nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Zidane and Zell smiled in satisfaction as the demolished Trauma and Dromas lay at their feet. "We're good," Zell said smugly. Zidane twirled his weapon and looked around. He nearly jumped when he saw a huge lightning bolt appear from nowhere and strike something on the ground. Lightning?!  
  
"Something's up!" Zidane pointed in that direction. "Maybe someone needs help."  
  
Irvine fell to the ground, slumped against the wall. Almost immediately Selphie flew at him, hugging and crying at the same time. Irvine winced. "Oh-ow... you're hurting me!"  
  
Selphie quickly pulled back, feeling sheepish. "Sorry..."  
  
Irvine grinned despite the pain. 'Well, you could do it, but gently, please?"  
  
"Pervert!" Selphie grumbled but hugged him anyway.  
  
"What is THAT?!" Squall breathed as they arrived at the scene. Beatrix was slashing with her sword, and Xu was throwing spells, but Gargantua seemed to be immune.  
  
"Are you people gentlemen or not?!" Xu shrieked when she caught sight of the two crouching on the roof. "Come down and help us!"  
  
"Gee... you looked fine without us," Quistis grinned at her display of humor but decided to help when a Firaga spell whizzed by her ear. "Hyne, how come she has spells to spare at us?!" Squall grumbled as they leapt down from the roof and lunged at Gargantua.  
  
Zidane screeched to a halt when a lightning bolt struck just in front of him. "Whoa!!!"  
  
"Don't come near!" King Loire boomed. He was drenched in sweat, but it wasn't because of the physical excretion - Lightining was everywhere as the huge bird hovered, striking anything that moved. The Red Giant lay short- circuited in a heap at Seifer's feet.  
  
"What's happening?!" Zell yelled over the roar of the bolts. King Loire could only shake his head. Seifer cannot control the Guardian, he thought. He's still in a trance...  
  
"We have to snap him out of it!" Zidane grit his teeth. An idea struck him, but it was a foolhardy plan... but it was a plan. "Here goes," He took a deep breath and sprinted towards Seifer, dodging the lightning bolts. He felt one singe the tip of his tail but there's no time to worry about that! With a leap he swung his weapon and hit Seifer with the flat side of his blade. Much as he detested the blonde, he wasn't one to stab in the back.  
  
Zell shielded his eyes as a bright light surrounded the prince, and the bird faded from view.  
  
King Loire dropped his sword and hurried to Seifer, who was unconscious. Zidane sat on the ground, looking dazed but alive. "Whoa."  
  
"I'd give that to you anytime, brother," Zell grinned.  
  
"Ow!" Xu yelped when Squall stumbled into her. The latter did not think this was the right time to apologize.  
  
Gargantua was getting weaker, but yet still showed no sign of giving up any time soon. This was one tough bastard. Tiamat was just plain cocky.  
  
"Isn't it ever going to die?!" Xu hissed as she dodged a furious swipe from her opponent.  
  
"Damn it!" Squall was quickly losing his temper. Quistis sensed it immediately. "Squall no! You've just finished a battle! You can't use it again!"  
  
"Try me." He growled and prepared to swing his gunblade, but Quistis quickly stopped him. As much as she wanted to end this, she didn't want to risk physical strain. "You can't - ugh?!" She gasped as pain shot through her body. Squall's anger turned to alarm. "Quistis?!"  
  
She sank to the ground, clutching her chest. Something was fighting to get out - and she knew - Shiva couldn't hold her impatience any longer. But for some reason, it hurt...  
  
Just let go! She screamed, but Shiva didn't seem to listen. The spirit was writhing inside, as if chained. What's wrong?!  
  
"Don't turn away from me..." Gargantua snarled and lunged for Squall, but Xu was quicker. She intervened, face set. "Push off, ugly!"  
  
Beatrix swung her sword and brought it crashing down on Gargantua's head. "Climhazzard!!"  
  
The tremors began again, this time she felt like her body was splitting in two. Still, Shiva couldn't cut free. Summon me, Shiva whispered urgently. Call my name and release me!!!  
  
"I..." Quistis was gasping now, trying to quell the pain. "Shiva!!!"  
  
Squall was temporarily blinded by a bright light bursting from Quistis. A pale-blue figure shot out, semi transparent but eerily real. And for a moment, Squall thought he saw the figure smile at Quistis. Without a word, it raised its arms and shards of ice appeared out of nowhere, slicing through Gargantua.  
  
Squall turned to look at the others. Beatrix and Xu nodded. "We'll finish it off."  
  
King Loire bent down and examined his son. "Knocked out cold," He muttered. Zidane shook his head. "I hoped as much. Can't say anything if he didn't, can I?"  
  
"What about the rest?" Zell was standing now, face wreathed in concern. "Do you think...?"  
  
"Nah... I'd bet my tail they're fine," Zidane grinned as he too stood up and dusted off his trousers. They turned to the King, who looked much calmer now. "Can you handle it on your own, your highness?"  
  
King Loire nodded and the two youths disappeared into the shadows.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"That," Xu stated matter-of-factly; "Was one son of a gun."  
  
Beatrix nodded wearily and wiped her brow. The Gargantua was now nothing more than an unpleasant memory. Or as Xu put it; an ugly memory.  
  
"What about the others? Do you think they're okay?"  
  
Squall helped Quistis up. After the release, Shiva had disappeared, probably to find a new host, or perhaps live it out as a free spirit.  
  
"I think we've saved the city," Beatrix said calmly. She looked around and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
They looked up to see Zidane and Zell sliding down the roof towards them. "You guys alright?"  
  
"A few scratches and bruises, but otherwise we're intact," Xu shrugged and eyes Zidane, who was carefully keeping his tail from any rough surfaces. "Cat got your tail, monkey?"  
  
"I thought lightning favored frogs," Zidane grumbled as he protectively wrapped his tail around his waist. "Guess that's the end of the Ortagons."  
  
That's it, Beatrix thought with a jolt. Apparently Quistis was thinking of the same thing. She turned to Squall, fear written all over her face. "Where's the other one?!" 


	19. Chapter 19 Passed Down From One To Anoth...

Chapter 19 Passed Down From One to Another  
  
Author's Note: This is the best I can do, hope you're satisfied! I know you're not, but as usual, hope you're patient! Revies are greatly appreciated and e-mails will be answered, just use the e-mail I gave in my profile... anyway, enjoy, and review!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone nervously sat in the small chamber. She had been here for what seems like ages, but she daren't leave. Not when King Loire had given stringent orders not to...  
  
But she wanted to fight. Everyone was doing this to save their countries, but she was sealed in this chamber, away from Mother and Father, waiting...  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked out loud, to nobody in particular. She expected her voice to echo, but she nearly screamed when a deep booming voice answered. "I was thinking the same thing..."  
  
She scrambled up, wildly looking around. "Who is it?!"  
  
One part of the wall she was leaning against suddenly turned cold and she jumped away in fright - just seconds before the wall shattered and a crystal-like creature emerged from the hole, grinning. "I thought I'd keep you company..."  
  
"Glad to see Ultimecia gave you a sense of humor!" Ellone hissed as Krysta advanced. If she can't save her country then she'll have to defend herself!  
  
"Resistance is futile." Krysta shot a bombard of crystal javelins at her, but she managed to evade - with the help of Protect. But she knew she couldn't last long... Krysta wasn't bothered by fatigue...  
  
"Diabolos!" She summoned and the huge demon appeared. Help me!  
  
Krysta didn't pause to blink. "I am the closest Ortagon to the Empress," it said softly. "Don't ever underestimate me..."  
  
Mother! Ellone screamed as a javelin pierced her arm.  
  
Far away, Queen Edea lay lifeless in a poll of blood - but something else heard her call. And slowly it rose, higher, above the ruined city, listening to the call of the summoner.  
  
They ran through the stone corridors of the palace, heart pounding. They were so careless, cursed Quistis. Never did it cross her mind that the Ortagons might break up like this... and she feared they might be too late. It would all be in vain if Ellone was to be captured...or worse, killed.  
  
A loud explosion up ahead caught their attention and they pushed themselves harder. "Hyne, she must be alright..."  
  
"Maybe Selphie and Irvine came first," Xu tried helpfully, but Quistis knew... she simply knew.  
  
Krysta halted. "Someone's coming," It rumbled and returned his attention back to Ellone, who was slumped against the wall, wounded but still breathing. "Time is against the Empress." Without pausing, it sealed off the door and the hole it came through with a wall of solid crystal.  
  
Just a little longer, Ellone thought desperately. If she could hold on, they can break through. But Krysta won't show mercy. A massive javelin materialized in its hand. "Pray to Hyne, summoner."  
  
I'm a summoner! She thought hazily. But Diabolos is defeated, I can't summon anymore...  
  
"Knock it down!" Zell yelled as they took out their weapons and attacked the crystal barrier, but it was hard to break. Through the distorted substance, they could see shadows... but it was hard to tell if Ellone was still alive -  
  
Ellone winced and squeezed her eyes shut. Hyne, help me!  
  
"Hurry!" Squall stepped back and swung his blade. But the last battles had taken its toll, and he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Krysta smiled wickedly but suddenly halted in his steps. Something... the palace was shaking... shaking?!  
  
Dropping the javelin, it looked up, and a huge ball of light burst through the ceiling and slammed into the crumpled figure of Ellone. The light was so dazzling, the team outside of the chamber had to shield their eyes. 'What's going on?!"  
  
Quistis pressed her hands against the crystal barrier. The very air behind those walls were vibrating with energy... "A Guardian," She half-whispered.  
  
Summoner...  
  
Ellone could hear the voice... it was soft, calming, so like Mother... but it wasn't Mother...  
  
Summoner, open your eyes.  
  
Ellone slowly pried her eyes open, and then she couldn't close them in awe.  
  
The huge figure of Bahamut filled the space between her and Krysta, and the huge Guardian was looking at her. Her Mother's Guardian.  
  
I have answered your call, summoner, Bahamut said quietly.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. If Bahamut was here, then Mother... "Is... the Queen dead?"  
  
Bahamut did not reply. Ellone squeezed out the tears and slowly got to her feet. Mother...  
  
"Help me, Bahamut." She said softly.  
  
Krysta's face was twisted in fury. "One more does not make a difference," it screeched.  
  
Destroy the enemy! Ellone screamed silently and Bahamut slowly fixed its blue eyes on Krysta. Slowly, Bahamut opened its jaws and a pulsing blue orb slowly gathered force in his jaws. Krysta, as if sensing what was coming, suddenly shot up and crashed through the ceiling. Not wanting to give up, Bahamut gave pursuit, spreading his great wings.  
  
The crystal wall shattered as Squall and Zidane combined forces to knock it down. Xu, Beatrix and Quistis rushed forward. 'Ellone!"  
  
Ellone sat between rubble, face in her hands. Alarmed that she might have been terribly hurt, they rushed to her side; only to find her crying. "Mother," She sobbed. Xu and Beatrix exchanged knowing looks, and Quistis slowly hugged the sobbing princess. "She's gone," Ellone cried. 


	20. Chapter 20 Once Again

Chapter 20 Once Again  
  
Author's Note: The climax - but not the end, I think. So read on, and don't forget, I love your reviews, no matter what they are!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Selphie grunted as she helped Irvine up the flight of stairs strewn with rubble. "You should lose some weight, do you know that?"  
  
Irvine muttered something indistinctly, but he was too wounded to make much sense.  
  
Quistis looked up through the large hole in the ceiling. Far away, she could hear the loud roars of the two titans. Ellone looked up too. "...I want to see Bahamut," She half mumbled, trying to get up. Quistis looked at her in alarm. "You're not healed yet, Princess. I can't - "  
  
"I want to go!" Ellone cried out desperately. "Bahamut - he - My mother gave him... I need to see him..."  
  
A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and Ellone looked up into the eyes of Squall. The Prince looked at Quistis. "Let her, Quistis. We need to see the outcome of this battle anyway."  
  
Quistis bit her lip and nodded as she helped Ellone to her feet. Together the trio made their way to the sky gardens - the highest part of the castle that was accessible right now. In the distance, they could see the great dragon sweeping high and firing beam after beam of pure energy, pulverizing anything in its path. Krysta wasn't lying when he said he was the closest Ortagon to the Empress; his attacks were equally damaging.  
  
Squall tensed as Krysta's crystal javelin caught Bahamut on the left shoulder. Quistis gripped Ellone harder, the terrible roars filling her ears. She can't imagine what would happen if Krysta won... no... she mustn't think such thoughts...  
  
Ellone bit her lip as she watched the fight. Bahamut was strong, but he looked exhausted - like he had been battling before... maybe mother had used him before she passed it down to her...?  
  
Rinoa and Ultimecia entered the city gates, the latter looking about with displeasure. The whole city was in a mess, with smoke rising everywhere and flames still licking at some premises in another. "Looks like there's nothing for you to demolish, daughter dear."  
  
Rinoa simply stared blankly into space. The control Ultimecia had over her was very strong. Rinoa's mind was wiped from any feelings whatsoever. She was simply a host for the legendary GF.  
  
Through the plumes of smoke Ultimecia could see the two monsters fighting. From her viewpoint it didn't seem preferably in favor of her. "Come, Rinoa!" She said imperiously. "Release Eden!"  
  
Rinoa slowly raised her arms and the GF exploded out from her in a myriad of color. "Let's turn the tables now." Ultimecia smiled happily.  
  
Seifer dazedly opened his eyes and saw Selphie kneeling on the floor next to him, tending to Irvine. The Knight grinned at him. "Feeling okay, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer rubbed his sore head. "I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledgehammer."  
  
"Something like that," Xu said briefly. "Zidane stopped you from killing everyone within twenty feet of you. You should thank the monkey for risking his tail."  
  
Seifer looked around and saw the King standing a little way off, staring at something in the distance. Getting up, he approached his father. "What happened to me?"  
  
King Loire stared at him briefly. "Something unexpected." He said quietly. Xu heard it and nodded to herself. Up to the last moment, their main priority was taking care of Ellone, but now another summoner had appeared. This had made things more complicated than it already is. But it also induced another possiblity; Ellone might not need to be the sacrifice...  
  
But we're still risking human lives, Xu sighed inwardly as she watched the battle. At the edge of the Sky Garden, Ellone, Squall and Quistis were crouched, watching the same thing. But Squall had seen something else. And Quistis heard it too. She tensed. "Eden...?"  
  
"The crazy woman's here!" Zell and Zidane groaned simultaneously. Zidane looked around. He spotted Xu standing a little way off. "Oi, Xu! We're going down!"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid - "  
  
Too late, the two had jumped down, Zidane's weapon flashing in the fading light. Squall frowned hard. "What are they thinking?!"  
  
"Bahamut cannot be distracted," Ellone whispered, holding on to Quistis. "We need time."  
  
Squall paused for a while and turned around to face Xu, who was standing a little way off. "Xu, We need to distract the Empress."  
  
Xu nodded and gave a shrill whistle, so loud it seems to echo in the air. And everyone heard it.  
  
Dagger, standing in the ruins of the city looked up and signaled to the other men. "Come on!"  
  
Zidane came up and spotted his wife. "Dagger, we need to distract the lunatic!"  
  
Dagger nodded. "The Empress controls Eden through Rinoa... which means if we focus on Rinoa or the Empress - "  
  
"It's suicide whichever person you think of attacking, Zidane," Zell was growling. Zidane balanced his weapon thoughtfully. "Maybe we can... we just need to give Bahamut time."  
  
"Then it's settled." Dagger nodded and they band set out to stop Ultimecia.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
With a mighty roar, Bahamut shot a sizzling pillar of energy and blasted Krysta to pieces, to Ellone's relief. She called him back and the Dragon disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
"Quistis, look after her," Squall said softly as he drew his gunblade. Quistis blinked. "And what are you doing?"  
  
He stared at her like she was asking the obvious, and in a way, she was. And he should have known the answer was obvious. She firmly crossed her arms in front of her and said; "No."  
  
"Neither am I," A weak voice echoed and two stared in disbelief at Ellone, who was still holding on to Quistis. She smiled at Squall. "I'm supposed to be a part of this, right.?"  
  
Xu came up to them, looking worried. 'Squall, Ellone might not need to do this."  
  
Squall looked away. Seifer?  
  
King Loire looked out at the Sky Garden. "Seifer, we have to guard - Seifer?!" He cried in alarm when he realized his son wasn't there. Irvine was unconscious and Selphie was too busy tending to him. "SEIFER?!"  
  
Seifer leapt over fallen columns and beams towards the huge looming figure of Eden. Rinoa... Rinoa was there...  
  
Ultimecia growled softly as she watched Krysta fall. Her Ortagon Knights are all gone... fools! She looked at Rinoa. "This city irritates me, child. Destroy them all."  
  
Rinoa silently walked forward just as three figures leapt from a nearby roof. "Stop!"  
  
A bright spell hit Rinoa and bounced right off just as the caster landed on all fours, clutching a pearl-colored scepter.  
  
Ultimecia cried out in alarm just as she avoided a strike from a gleaming blade. Zidane landed, swinging his weapon. "You're fast, lady."  
  
Ultimecia growled. "Rinoa!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Zell cried and threw a noosed rope around the summoner. She looked blankly at the rope before it exploded to smithereens. Zell was taken aback and Ultimecia laughed. "Fool... do you think a summoner is so weak as to be trapped by simple spells and ropes?!"  
  
Dagger furiously drove her scepter into the ground and a white glowing enchanted ring glowed on the ground. "If simple spells don't work then try white magic!"  
  
"Zell, we have to cover her!" Zidane yelled and threw himself in front of a spell that was aiming for his wife. Ultimecia snarled. "You want to die so much, monkey-boy?"  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Ultimecia spun around and cried in pain as a sharp blade gashed her front. Doubling up in pain, she glared at Seifer, who was shaking Rinoa by the shoulders, ignoring everything. "Rinoa, wake up!"  
  
"She's - Seifer, get out of the way!" Zidane yelled when he realized Dagger's circle was glowing brightly. Seifer might have been plain deaf, because at the next moment, the two of them were enveloped in a glowing white cage.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Ultimecia just can't believe it. "You!"  
  
Quistis held out her hand. "Don't try anything, Empress," She said softly as a white energy sphere appeared in her palm. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You've betrayed the Galbadian Empire, Trepe." Ultimecia snarled, clutching her wound. "Have you no shame as a Knight?!"  
  
She flinched, but her hand was steady. She wouldn't; couldn't be deterred by her words... she was a SeeD Knight... "I will only do what is right." She said softly. "Even if it means turning against my Emperor."  
  
Squall approached the shining cage and looked at Dagger, who was leaning heavily on her scepter. She must have drained her magic in creating the cage, but right now Seifer... Dagger raised her eyes to look at Squall and her eyes were hooded. "The cage cannot be released...unless the summoner can break it from inside."  
  
"Rinoa, wake up..." Seifer desperately shielded his eyes against the white glare. Rinoa was trapped but she was still numb... Her eyes were blank as she stared into nothingness. "Damn the Empress!" He yelled.  
  
Ellone stepped forward and stared at the orb. She had seen this cage before... hadn't her mother shown it to her when she was young? What had she said then...?  
  
The white cage is a very strong spell, and only if the prisoner is strong enough can he break the cage from the inside. Even the Forbidden one cannot break the cage...  
  
But right now Rinoa and Seifer is inside... she can't let them be trapped forever!  
  
Quistis was distracted by another sound - a loud, rushing sound she had begun to recognize... "Princess?!"  
  
Squall spun around and was startled when Bahamut shot to the sky. Ellone?!  
  
Despite her injuries she focused on Ultimecia. Mega Flare!!!  
  
Ultimecia screamed in pain as the pillar of fire burned her. But she wasn't the Empress for nothing. She collapsed to the ground, bloodied but still alive, hatred growing more than ever.  
  
Seifer jerked when Rinoa began to tremble. "Rinoa?"  
  
The pale princess began to tremble so hard that Seifer felt the very air around them vibrating with energy. "Rinoa?!"  
  
Dagger and Squall were thrown back when the light cage blasted apart. "No!" Dagger yelled in fear, but Squall was back on his feet and ready. Quistis was distracted by Squall's yells. "Squall - Ahh?!"  
  
Ultimecia blasted her with magic and stood her ground. "You are not the only one who knows magic, girl." She snarled and raised a bloodied hand. "Let me show you TRUE magic!" A dark circle appeared at her feet and engulfed the Empress completely.  
  
Seifer crouched on the ground, feeling so dizzy he thought the world was spinning. And a hand was holding him... a voice was crying... calling his name...?  
  
"Seifer... Seifer, please, get up Seifer..."  
  
"Princess..." Quistis gasped in pain. "Princess!"  
  
Dark clouds began to gather above the Empress, swirling in a menacing vortex. Quistis could feel it as the wind howled around her - this was beyond anything she had ever experienced before.  
  
Rinoa held Seifer close, weeping in fear. "Seifer, wake up..."  
  
The prince tried to move but his body was disobeying orders... "Rinoa... they're going to kill you..."  
  
"Who...? Seifer, what's happening? What have I done?!"  
  
Dagger tugged at the princess' arm. "Princess, we have to go," her voice was full of pain. "We have to leave, it isn't safe here."  
  
"Seifer, what's going on?!" Rinoa yelled, trying to open her eyes in the raging winds. "Why is Mother - "  
  
Too late, the column of darkness had dissolved, leaving a grotesque creature breathing heavily in its wake. It resembled a pale creature with its entrails hanging below what seemed to be its body. And if it had a face, the team was sure it was leering evilly at them.  
  
Quistis shuddered at the rasping breathing and the horrible stench the creature brought with it. It was the smell of decay - rotten and disgusting.  
  
"Tremble before me..." It rasped heavily; "The greatest sorceress ever!" A beam of light appeared in her hand and she hurled it at Ellone, only to be blocked by Dagger's shield. Ellone whirled around. "Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa cowered on the ground, holding Seifer. Ellone desperately released Bahamut again. "We need time! Rinoa, release Eden, please!"  
  
Release it? But how? How does she control something she can't even feel?! Rinoa squeezed her eyes tight, fear gripping her heart in icy bands. Everyone was fighting... everyone had something to protect. No one was cowering like her - even if they were on the brink of death. But she...?  
  
Eden, she pleaded, searching within herself. Eden, if you chose me, then answer me. Please come to my aid, Eden!  
  
"Yaaahhh!!!" Ellone screamed as a powerful spell hit her. Quistis whirled around in horror. "Princess!"  
  
Ultimecia turned on Rinoa. "Now for you..." She growled and another energy sphere appeared in her palm. Dagger's eyes widened in horror. "No!"  
  
"Dagger!" Zidane yelled but too late, Dagger had thrown herself in front of Rinoa and was hit by the spell. Her body shook as her skin broke out in bloody gashes.  
  
Rinoa cried out horror as Dagger collapsed in front of her. The girl was still alive, but barely. "Dagger...?"  
  
"Help us, Princess," She breathed painfully, clutching her arm. "Please... save yourself."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Rinoa..." Seifer slowly croaked, his eyes open just slightly. "You can... just believe you can..."  
  
Rinoa stared in disbelief at him and he slowly linked his hand with hers. "Don't... give in to fear."  
  
"We can't hold on!" Quistis stumbled as her body finally gave way. Her mind was spinning and she felt like she was falling into a dark abyss... until someone broke her fall. Her hand reached out and touched something - someone. "You've done enough, Quistis."  
  
She tried to reply, but she couldn't. Her body protested from being used in such a brutal manner, and every bone was throbbing like they were broken again and again. But she couldn't end - this wasn't finished yet. She can't give up - not when Rinoa was in danger - The Empress is now no longer human - she has become something from Hell.  
  
A dazzling burst of light made Ellone stumble. To her amazement Zidane glowed red and he looked positively furious. He leapt high into the air and hurled sphere after sphere of glowing red energy at the Empress. "Grand Lethal!!!!!"  
  
Rinoa gaped in surprise and looked at Dagger, who merely smiled weakly. "That's my husband..."  
  
"Can't let him steal the limelight alone," Seifer whispered and seconds later Queazacotl made an appearance again, resplendent in his magnificent green plumage.  
  
Rinoa bit her lip. Eden, she pleaded. Help me...! Answer my call, please!  
  
"Child's tricks," Ultimecia growled when Queazacotl summoned lightning bolts to strike the Empress. "Dare you underestimate my powers?!"  
  
"Give her everything we've got!" Zell yelled and everyone launched their attacks at the same time.  
  
"I can't summon Bahamut anymore," Ellone whispered as she came to Squall. "Go and fight, Squall. I'll stay with Quistis..."  
  
Squall looked helplessly at her before getting up and rushing to his friends' aid.  
  
"You have someone who cares for you deeply," Ellone whispered to Quistis as she gently cradled the knight's head. Quistis could have smiled, but Ellone might have imagined it.  
  
"Isn't she ever going to go down?!" Beatrix tossed her hair crossly and swung her sword in anger. "Climhazzard!!"  
  
Squall stared at her strangely. He had seen that sword somewhere...but where? Now's not the time to ponder, he scolded himself silently as he dodged a spell. Concentrate. This will be a fight to the death...  
  
Seifer winced as Queazacotl retreated in defeat. It's no use...  
  
Dagger had gotten to her feet again as she slowly healed herself. Ultimecia's magic was incredible - without Eden it would be so difficult - virtually impossible. But in the human heart, hope resides. And until they admit defeat, they will still have a chance in victory.  
  
"We can't just sit here," Selphie cried out desperately, clenching her fists. She felt so wrong standing here when everyone else were throwing their lives on the line. But, she thought desperately, she can't leave Irvine here. And King Loire...  
  
The King was gazing at the battle spread below him with a strange expression. It wasn't fear, neither was it triumph. It was like he knew something that everyone else doesn't. As if noticing Selphie, he turned to her and smiled gently. "There isn't a reason to feel guilty, Selphie. They are fighting for everyone, and you will stand here, with me, protecting the very symbol of Esthar's majesty."  
  
His words gave her some consolation, and she calmed down a little. "But I want to fight..."  
  
"You've fought enough," King Loire interrupted quietly. "But I worry for someone who doesn't realize she has gone too far..."  
  
"Let me...go." Quistis struggled weakly as Ellone held her down.. "You're too weak, Quistis, you can't - "  
  
"Something's wrong," She blurted out, looking pale. "I can feel it..." The feeling - the same fear she had felt when Seifer went missing - it was the same dread, the same chill. Something bad was going to happen!  
  
"I've had enough of your useless resistance," Ultimecia growled as she avoided a strike from Zell. "Let's end this foolish game." She pointed a finger at Squall; "Beginning with you, dear prince,"  
  
A rune circle appeared under his feet and Squall felt his heart drop. He can't move!  
  
"Feel the ultimate spell - Apocalypse!!!!"  
  
Squall braced himself for the pain but suddenly something pushed him aside so hard he fell a clean five feet away, and he rolled up just in time to see Quistis scream in pain as the spell tore through her body. "Quistis!!!"  
  
"How touching... I must commend you for being such a loyal knight, Trepe," Ultimecia snarled angrily. "'I suppose you want to die so much..."  
  
Rinoa half stood. "Quistis...?" She whispered, expecting the knight to get up and continue on, like she always did. But she didn't get up. Those lifeless arms still gripped the whip, but it wasn't swinging and striking fear anymore. "...Quistis, why..."  
  
"Quistis!!!!" Squall yelled but he couldn't come near her - Ultimecia was concentrating on him. "Quistis!!!"  
  
Rinoa fell back on her knees, not realizing tears had spilled down her cheeks. The blonde knight wasn't stirring - she wasn't moving - she wasn't breathing!!!! Her head felt like it was trying to explode. Quistis, who never sat still, who never failed to be by her side - who put up with her and became more like a sister than a mere guard, was... defeated...?  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ultimecia stopped in her tracks as Eden materialized above Rinoa, who was kneeling with her hands over her ears, screaming in anguish. "...Impossible," She whispered in amazement. She cannot summon Eden - But why...?  
  
Eden lunged at her and Ultimecia screamed as the huge Guardian enveloped her. Squall slowly stood up, not believing what he had just seen. In his absorption he didn't notice Ellone stepping forward. When he did notice, it was too late.  
  
Ellone concentrated on Bahamut. Dear Guardian, please answer my call again, she pleaded silently. Seal this evil along with the forbidden one... and may man never set their eyes on them again...  
  
With a loud roar Bahamut appeared, looking even more ferocious than ever. As if the two Guardians could understand each other, Eden changed into a dazzling sphere, bringing Ultimecia along with it.  
  
Squall's eyes widened in horror. "Ellone!!!"  
  
The princess turned to him, wearing a sad smile... or was it resignation? "This is what I'm meant to be, isn't it...? I am a summoner... and this is my destiny,"  
  
"There has to be another way!"  
  
"There is no other way.' She whispered, her eyes shielded by her wildly blowing hair. "There must be no more sacrifices. Besides," She raised her eyes, shining with tears - "There isn't anything else I can do. Ultimecia can never be completely defeated, thus we must imprison her. And I am willing to trap her...forever."  
  
Squall closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to come. He had planned it - but why is it so hard to do?! Does saving one life mean sacrificing another?!  
  
"Eden will be my very essence," Ellone said softly. "When I'm done, do what you have to do..."  
  
She opened her arms and Bahamut joined the shining sphere, and slowly seeped into her, until there was nothing left. She turned to Squall, smiling sadly.  
  
Squall couldn't look at her. He could merely hang his head in defeat.  
  
With much effort, Dagger got to her feet. A nod from Ellone made her eyes water, but she knew... now that they've gone this far, they must carry on. She raised her scepter and thrust it into the ground. A glowing circle appeared under Ellone's feet and slowly, the light engulfed her, until it faded, and left Ellone, now turned completely to solid stone.  
  
Rinoa dropped her arms and slowly looked at Squall, who didn't look back. The prince slowly knelt over Quistis and gathered her limp body into his arms, trying not to shed a tear. In Balamb she had given up her sight; here, she had thrown her life. Was his life to precious that one was willing to do everything to save him?  
  
Zidane carefully supported Dagger and they approached the Prince. Slowly, everyone regained their strength and began to stand, help each other. Slowly the nightmare began to fade, and reality sank it. The Empress was gone. But so were so many other people.  
  
Beatrix leaned heavily on her sword and stood facing the stone statue. It was finally over - this nightmare that began years ago was finally gone. But at a heavy price.  
  
"Is she..." Zidane slowly touched Quistis' forehead, feeling only cold. But Dagger looked strange. With a strangled cry she released herself from Zidane and felt Quistis' pulse. "She - She's alive!" She croaked, hand trembling. "She's alive, Squall! She was badly hit, but she's alive!" She half yelled and Squall looked at her in astonishment. Zidane shrugged and grinned. "If she says she's alive, then you'd better run and hurry old man."  
  
A/N: Whaddaya think???? I know it may seem muddled, but that's how I feel anyway. But hang on, there's another chapter updated following this one!!! Reviews, please? 


	21. Chapter 21 Aftermath

Chapter 21 Aftermath  
  
Author's note: Here goes, the last chapter! Sorry to all who aren't satisfied, and I don't have the time to write shoutouts for all, so hugs to all who supported me~!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ She silently stepped into the cool glade, the peacefulness accentuated by the singing birds, weaving a serenade. How many times had she come here simply to hear them sing? If only she could understand them, then maybe she would know whether they were singing a hymn or a dirge for the lovely angel...  
  
The morning was fresh, the dew from the leaves brushing on her hands as she entered the glade. She was a little early for a visitor, but she knew Ellone wouldn't mind...  
  
She knelt before the stone statue, feeling the sense of peace and reverence she had always felt when coming here; for this summoner had given her life and soul to save the world... and event known only to those who were with her. A tragedy that was almost a year in history. Her hand reached to her heart and she could almost feel the scars that have healed a year ago... when she realized just how important Squall was to her...  
  
The light had been blinding, and Selphie was suffocating her, but that wasn't what made her speechless, but the faint familiar scent she recognized.  
  
"Shh," Selphie had whispered. "He's asleep. He's been sitting outside the door since you were brought here, and he won't let anyone heal him."  
  
Quistis felt her whole body ache. "What... how did I?" She last remembered pushing Squall out of the way and next the whole world exploded in a burst of pain.  
  
A faint rustle in the bushes made her leap up again, but a voice calmed her down. "Calm down, It's only me."  
  
"Prince Leonhart," She bowed respectfully and Squall smiled wryly. She had insisted on calling him that every time they were in court, and often she would forget they were not in court. "Quistis..."  
  
She conveniently remembered and smiled. "Squall."  
  
He came up to her and looked up at Ellone's statue. A statue with a soul, imprisoned in the very essence of this statue. Unlike Ultima, who gave a condition to free Eden, Ellone would guard Eden without questions. Forever and ever, even when her stone figure had disintegrated into dust...  
  
"Are you here to get Ellone's blessings? I'd expect you to be in The Hyne temple, Quistis."  
  
She smiled. "I've been to pray to Hyne, and well...I was feeling a little lonely."  
  
Squall nodded. He too loved to come to this glade whenever he felt restless, which will be hard to do now that he would be stationed in Galbadia. Ever since the disappearance of the Empress, Emperor Caraway had fallen into a numb state, leaving Rinoa to rule. Seifer had been with her for the whole year, until King Loire announced he was going to step down...and named Seifer as the new King.  
  
"Quistis, I have something I want to ask you," He began rather hesitantly and she cocked her head. "What is it?"  
  
"I... I've been ordered to rule Galbadia after the wedding," He said quietly. "I'm wondering... can you give up your role as Rinoa's Knight... and be mine?"  
  
Her heart jumped. Become his Knight? Give up Rinoa? But... she was the Queen's Knight... but Squall, her mind suddenly began splitting in two, making her feel uncomfortable. "I am honored, Squall...but I have to speak with the Princess."  
  
"Actually I saved you the trouble," He said rather sheepishly. "In any case, you'd be free... I mean - "  
  
She laughed gaily, a sound that warmed his heart. He had been thinking of this ever since she had come back from the dead a year ago... he wanted her to be by his side, and this was a mere perquisite - the real reason would be given at the banquet tonight. "Excellent," He smiled. "Now I have the greatest Knight in Galbadia with me to help me rule Galbadia. Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
His words made her heart drop. No, she thought silently. A possibility suddenly occurred to her. He would be King, and as a rule, he cannot stay unmarried for more than a year. And he wanted her to be his Knight? To protect him always and be with him? But when he marries, where would she be? Would she have to protect the Queen too? A wave of jealousy washed over her and made her clench her fists. No, be calm... you're a Knight, and it's your duty to protect, no matter who it is. Haven't you resigned to Rinoa marrying Squall before, even when you really wanted to break down and cry? You would be by his side and protect him... isn't that what you want?  
  
I love him...  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She blinked and turned to him. She loved that voice. If only she could see him... but another woman would love that voice and kiss those eyes... she still remembered his eyes in a distant dream...  
  
"You don't seem well," he was saying in concern. "Maybe you should excuse yourself from the ceremony - "  
  
A peal of bells made them look up as a flock of doves flew over head. "The ceremony will begin soon," She said abruptly. "You must be present, Squall." He smiled. 'Come," He reached for her hand and they made a run for the palace.  
  
Rinoa twirled around in front on the mirror, hoping she really did look as beautiful as the mirror showed her to be. She couldn't believe it; she was finally getting married - and to the man she loved!  
  
"Stop twirling, Rinoa, we'd like to see your dress properly," Dagger said, grinning. "Oops, we have to call you 'my lady' now, Queen Heartily?"  
  
"Personally I like that," Xu said, patting her wreath. "Imagine me, a gypsy, being the bridesmaid for a queen? Who'd ever imagine this would happen?"  
  
"These flowers are messing my hair," Beatrix grumbled, trying to arrange them in a better manner. Rinoa laughed. "I love you all!!!" She gave them each a sweeping hug and Xu shook her head. "Trust a bride to be hyper on her wedding day. Beatrix, give her a smack to calm her down."  
  
"Is everyone ready?!" Selphie squealed, poking her head in the room. "The groom is here, and you have to see this!"  
  
"Where? What?" The womenfolk rushed to the balcony and gasped as a single entity. "Oh!!!"  
  
Below, the groom's procession trailed majestically. In front, riding on a golden chocobo was Seifer, resplendent in his robes. Riding next to him was Squall, and on his other side was Zidane, looking unconformable in formal wear. "Did he poke a hole for his tail or did he just stuff it in?"  
  
"There, it's disguised like a furry belt!"  
  
"That's not what I wanted to show you," Selphie scolded. "There, at Squall's side,"  
  
Quistis shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. "I hear a lot of girls screaming," She whispered to Squall and the prince looked up to the cluster of squealing girls on the balcony. "You're right."  
  
"Are they looking at me? I feel inconspicuous," She whispered back. She was the only - the ONLY girl in the groom procession, and she was there simply because Squall had insisted (as his Knight) she must be there. Darn it, she cursed inwardly. I'd be bombarded by the girls when I get to my room...  
  
King Loire looked up as Seifer and his escorts entered the hall. He couldn't have been more proud if Seifer was his own son. It didn't matter, he told himself. He would make a fine King, and it doesn't matter if he was not of royal blood.  
  
They took their positions, and with the blast of a completely off-key horn, the doors swung open and Rinoa entered.  
  
The rest of the ceremony passed in degrees of dazes for everyone; and each for different reasons. Seifer and Rinoa were to delirious to make a word the priest was saying; Zidane was too sleepy and bored and so was Zell; Beatrix and Xu had spotted a dashing looking knight in the crowd and were arguing silently; Selphie and Irvine were too absorbed in each other to notice a thing. And Quistis...  
  
I can't do it, she thought silently. I just can't. As much a Knight I am, I can't keep myself from feeling hurt... How can I stand being his Knight day after day, without feeling a little angry at his Queen? And who would that woman be? If it was someone she knew, it would be harder, and if she didn't, she'd be finding faults. And she might try to hurt her...Hyne forbid...  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She snapped up and felt Squall lay a hand on hers. "You look really pale," He whispered so not to be overheard. "Maybe you should go; I'll make your excuse - "  
  
"I'm alright," She said briefly as Seifer and Rinoa sealed their union with a kiss. Together they proceeded to the Grand Hall for the banquet.  
  
Every seat at the table was occupied and Seifer took his place at the head of the table. "A toast!" The guests yelled. "A toast from the new King!!!"  
  
Seifer got up, grinning. "I know it's impolite to grin," he said, eliciting a laugh from several guests; "But if you know how much I've been through to finally 'capture' this lovely angel, you would to."  
  
"Hear-hear!" Zidane grinned, toasting his ale. "To the King!"  
  
"And," Seifer continued, "Today, I hereby announce the merge of the two continents - obviously - and appoint my brother, Squall; as the new ruler of Galbadia!"  
  
A cheer twice as uproarious as before greeted this announcement and the guests called for Squall to make an speech too. Quistis smiled slightly as he rose from his seat beside her, trying to imagine what he looked like at this moment. The only vague image she had of him was a fear stricken boy - hardly fitting for this man who had risen to be her commander today - and her new lord.  
  
"Thank you all," He said quietly as the banquet hall fell into a hush. "As of today, I am...the King of Galbadia...but I still remain the Commander of the SeeD Knights - unless someone can tear that away from me," He grinned and Zidane and Zell guffawed. "Who's gonna be your knight, Squall?!" Zidane grinned, cocking his head. "Every king aughta have a knight, right?"  
  
"I've given that some thought," Squall paused, thinking. "And I proclaim...Quistis Trepe - "  
  
The roar that greeted this announcement could have made the roofs shake. Squall shook his head impatiently and looked at Quistis. The latter was smiling slightly. "I guess you don't have to say any more, they already know," She said wisely and he chuckled. "I think even you don't know what I'm about to say...PLEASE!" He said the last word loud enough to silence the hall. "Give me a chance to continue." He said finally. Irvine held up a hand. "We know, we know. The Commander will have the greatest SeeD Knight in Galbadia as his Knight - isn't that only fitting? But you're going to have a challenge in finding an even better queen, my lord!"  
  
Squall nodded at him sarcastically. " I was saying," He reached down and gently helped Quistis up to her feet, much to her surprise. "Squall?!"  
  
"...I've chosen my Knight and my queen," he said quietly, gazing at her with a soft smile. "And..." He slowly slipped a silver band onto her finger; "I'm proud to say... that I'll have the very best, of both in one woman."  
  
Quistis hardly heard the uproarious cheer that echoed in the hall, because Squall had leaned and whispered in her ear; "...what do you think?"  
  
"Unexpected!!!!" Irvine roared, banging the table most un-knightly. Selphie laughed and hugged him. "When are you going to do that?"  
  
"What about now?" He grinned and Selphie laughed. Rinoa smiled at her husband. "See? I won our bet. Now you'll have to take me to Balamb on a chocobo."  
  
"I don't believe it!!!" Xu gasped. Dagger merely grinned. She was thinking about something she had seen a little over a year ago; when she helped undress Quistis, she found a worn card - a Tetra card. And Beatrix commented that she had seen an identical card fall from Squall's jacket when he slept. Save The Queen. "Saved indeed," She said to herself as everyone around her cheered till they were hoarse.  
  
Squall grinned at his bride-to-be. "Do you think you'd make a good queen?"  
  
"If you say so...then I must be." She said thoughtfully, smiling. "But you do know...I'm the best knight there is."  
  
"May you be the best wife," he grinned, pulling her close and the whole crowd looked on in delight as they exchanged a kiss to seal their future.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, another fic has ended! Please, tell me what you think and here's something I've been thinking...should I start a Squinoa? 


End file.
